Legacy of Heroes Part 2: Insurgence
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Olympus has fallen. Poseidon rules the world with an iron first, the loyalists are scattered, and Brannon Galathynius Jackson has been captured along with the loyalist gods. However, from the ashes of defeat, Brannon's younger sister, Elise, rises to end the sea god's tyranny over the mortal and magical worlds. Meanwhile, a legend returns to Earth to with a score to settle.
1. A Rude Awakening

**Legacy of Heroes Part 2: Insurgence**

 **Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

* * *

The sound of a stick being clanked onto iron woke up Elise Galathynius Jackson, and she felt like crap. Her sea green eyes ringed with gold were bloodshot as she felt like she was lying down on something dirty and hard. The first thing she saw was a cracked concrete ceiling. With a groan, Elise sat up and instantly realized something.

She was in an abandoned prison cell. There wasn't even a soft mattress to protect her from the cold floor, or even a toilet. She softly thanked her unique physiology otherwise she would've caught hypothermia by now.

However, there was yet another problem: she was unarmed, only wearing her custom Italian Assassin robes and nothing else, not even her hidden blades were there with her. To make matters worse, she was hungry, and the lack of energy means she can't shift or even find water.

"Hey, eat up." Elise heard a voice coming from the iron bars. She saw a 40's something man with fair skin, shaggy blonde hair, and black eyes. He was wearing standard Greek battle armor and he carried a lumberjack's axe, and in the other hand was a bowl with three loaves of bread.

"Who are you?" she groaned, getting up and taking the bowl of bread from the man.

"I'm Adrian." he replied.

"Well, Adrian, I just want to ask, where the hell am I?" Elise asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"In prison." Adrian spoke.

"Well what is this prison anyway?" she asked again.

Before Adrian could answer, another voice rang across the scene.

"What the hell is going on in there?!"

Adrian turned to his right and the next thing Elise saw was another guy, who was clearly around his 40's. This one had slightly tanned skin, shaggy black hair like it was a mop, and eyes like a pitbull. He was dressed in a messy brown jacket, a handkerchief that was wrapped around his neck, baggy brown pants and black boots. He had some kind of bolt action rifle strapped on his back.

"Sorry, Matt. I was just feeding her." Adrian said sheepishly.

"I'm not a damn pet." Elise intervened.

The guy named Matt turned to her, trying to freeze her with fear with his eyes, but Elise stood her ground, glaring back at the guy.

"Well, who are you, sweetcheeks?" Matt asked.

"I'm Elise. Elise Jackson." she replied as she started eating. She mentally groaned when she felt that the loaves of bread were really cold.

"'Jackson'?" the old guy asked. Elise mentally gasped. That was clearly not a very good idea on her part.

"Are you like...Percy Jackson's kid?" Matt asked again. Only this time, Elise had a better idea.

"No, why?" she asked, feigning innocence. Deep down, she felt like she was denying that Bran was her brother.

"Well," Matt started. "that name just suddenly clicked in me. I don't know, but I remember that kid being in Meriwether College Prep. I mean, you do look like you're his kid, right? I remember him having that black hair and all that."

"Black is a common hair color." Elise pointed out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, girlie." Matt snarled back. He clearly did not like how the young woman was showing him up in some way.

"That wasn't an opinion, actually. It was a fact." she said.

"Forget it. Eat up. Tomorrow, we're moving."

"Where?" the raven haired assassin asked.

"Anywhere safe from that sea god and his crazy goons." Matt replied.

"Well, let me out. I can help." Elise requested.

"Forget it." Adrian spoke suddenly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because last time someone swore to help us, they chose to help a murderer. Conveniently enough, his last name was also 'Jackson'." the blonde snarled at Elise who continued to eat her cold loaves of bread as the two men left, leaving her to sit down on the floor and lean against the cracked concrete wall, thinking,

'Bran, what the hell did you do now?'.

But, for Elise, one thing's for certain: she needed to get the hell out of there, but she had to conserve her energy.

* * *

Norway Atlantean base...

A lone Atlantean soldier walked into the base. His blue armor was covered in blood and his face wasn't seen, earning him looks from everyone else. He appeared to be holding a duffel bag. The officer walked through the base until he ran into an officer, who appeared to be really irate at something right now. This officer had his helmet off, showing his tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Soldier, what happened to your outfit?" he asked. "And why are you still wearing your helmet?"

"My squad was murdered and I barely survived the attack. Don't worry. The murderer is dead, but I got a burn during the fight. Really sensitive." the bloody soldier replied.

"I see. Right now, we have more business to attend to."

"And what would that be?"

"Project-001 has escaped from her containment in Wales."

"Last known location?"

"She's in England, most likely in Winchester. Head there and stop her."

"Yes, sir."

With a salute, the bloody soldier walked away with his armor still on and the duffel bag still in his hands. Underneath that helmet, his eyes glowed red for a second.

* * *

Elise had a plan. She always had a plan, whether it was escape, assassination, espionage, or just survival in general. Sometimes, she expected that the plan would go off the rails, hence forcing her to make up another one.

Luckily for her, the escape plan was pretty simple: wait for someone to visit her and open the cell door, bash their heads against the iron bars, get out, use Eagle Vision to find out where her stuff is being kept, grab her stuff, get out of the prison, hopefully undetected.

And in case the plan wasn't going to work, she may have to kill a few people, which is definitely not part of the original plan. Though, there is another problem: she only ate loaves of bread, very few cold loaves of bread. So, no magic of any kind, be it demigod water powers or Fae fire magic.

"Okay...let's do this." Elise muttered to herself after tossing the empty wooden bowl up and down a few times. Her normally sparkling eyes were still bloodshot like she was going mad and her hair was covered with random dust and other forms of dirt within the prison cell. She chuckled a little as she remembered one time she and Bran had their first mission together that involved assassinating a corrupt leader of a supposed security group. Orginally, the plan was to take out the target from afar, but Bran decided to head in guns blazing, wiping out the entire security group.

His excuse was that taking out one means another would replace the dead.

Anyway, Elise decided to start her plan.

"Hey, can I go to the bathroom?" she called out from near the iron bars of her cell. Her voice echoed across the empty hallway. And so, she waited,

and waited,

and waited,

and waited,

until, finally, she heard footsteps. It wasn't Matt or Adrian. It was another goonish looking man with a green mohawk wearing makeshift armor from wood and rope. He had a pistol in his hands. He grinned at Elise, and the bad news was that he was too far from the bars and he had his eyes on her.

"I'll take you there if you like..." he sneered. "So we can...have fun..."

The young woman paled. This was NOT how she hoped the plan was going. This pervert definitely meant to have "you know what" with her in the bathroom. Elise quickly knew her original plan was a little off the rails...or not. She should've known there were going to be perverts like the green mohawk guy.

Elise faked a seductive smile then strutted across one side of her cell to the other, saying,

"Well, let me out and I'll make it up to you, pretty boy."

Deep down, she was mentally throwing up like the time she and Bran had to enter an arena with all female gladiator fights. Said female gladiators looked like they were picked out of a trashy strip club.

Anyway, the mohawk guy opened the door and Elise suddenly dashed forward, bashing his head against the iron bars once, knocking him out cold. She grabbed his handgun then tossed him in her cell. She quickly locked the cell doors and slowly crept through the dark hallway of empty cells while looking around, finding any guards and security cameras.

To her surprise, the security cameras were all plucked out, but there was very little lighting, so now was the time for Elise to utilize her Eagle Vision.

She saw someone highlighted in gold haul a sack towards the direction of the police chief's office. She found where her gear is being kept...hopefully. Elise continued to creep through the empty jail until she found the police chief's office, but the Adrian guy was in front of the door as a guard, so she hid in the corner. There was light coming from underneath the door.

This was the place alright. All she needed to do was take out Adrian discreetly, but all she had was a gun and her wit.

'This will be easy.' she thought.

Elise lowered the gun and slowly snuck towards Adrian, who had his eyes on the other hallway. She held her breath to minimize the little noise she might make. Right as she got close enough, the raven haired lady quickly locked Adrian in a choke hold, furiously tightening her grip to prevent any noise. Finally, he was unconscious and Elise brought out the gun to keep her guard up once she opens the door.

To her shock (and annoyance), she saw Matt soundly sleeping on the wooden chair with his feet on the chipped desk. To the far right corner of the office was the sack and the bolt action rifle he had earlier.

Elise's head dropped a little at the thought that escape was WAY too easy.

'I guess they thought I was just some harmless woman they saw passed out on the road.' she thought as she slowly crept her way towards the sack, being careful not to hit anything, which was all sorts of easy. Elise slowly crept towards the sack...

until she heard screams coming from the mohawk pervert she knocked out earlier.

"The girl is gone!"

It was at that moment that Elise knew...she had to throw away the old plan of being undetected. Matt fell off the chair in fright, forcing Elise to grab and hold him at gunpoint. Adrian and the mohawk guy quickly burst into the room only to see the raven haired woman hold their leader hostage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adrian demanded.

"I want my freedom and you want to keep your lives, so none of you dare make a move!" Elise demanded, pressing the barrel of the handgun against the side of Matt's temple.

"You wouldn't dare!" the mohawk guy yelled.

Elise merely shrugged then slammed the butt of the gun against Matt's neck, knocking him out, before shooting Adrian and the mohawk guy in the legs before they could even react. With all three men disabled, Elise opened the sack and thankfully, she found her gear. As she put on her hidden blade, pivot blade, tomahawk, crossbow, and other essentials, she heard Adrian speak.

"We gave you food and this is how you repay us?!" he snarled at her. Elise just looked at the injured mortal without any emotions.

"You should've let me out when you had the chance." was her only reply before walking out of the building.

When she walked out of the old county jail, all she saw was land, debris, and other effects of war. It was a quiet and chilling night, but Elise promised herself that it wasn't going to stop her from saving her brother and end Poseidon's rule before it even started.


	2. When Legends Return

**Chapter 2: When Legends Return**

* * *

Winchester, England...

Everyone's lives following the fall of Olympus was now a living Tartarus. Every single nation, big or small, was now under Atlantean rule, and it was just the worst thing ever. Every hour, people were being harassed, mistreated, and even straight up killed. No one did a thing about it because they feared incurring the wrath of the ruling gods.

But there were those who fought back. Sporadic attacks, resistance movements, anti-Atlantean propaganda, you name it, they've done it at least once, despite the fact that it has only been a few days since the fall of Olympus. However, in response, the Atlantean forces, along with their benefactors for the war, Triumvirate Holdings, tightened the grip on the populace, striking more fear in their hearts. Those who were caught opposing the Atlanteans were imprisoned and/or publicly executed.

Those who didn't have the strength or the courage to oppose the worldwide regime stayed in their homes, fearing for their lives.

But some who had strength, skill, and courage...they just didn't want to be seen, like Project-001. The mysterious lookalike of the only living child of Artemis hid in one of the rooms in the abandoned Mercure Wessex Hotel. She sat against the far right corner, holding her bloody katana. She also swapped out her blue and gold robes for a red shirt, light blue jacket, torn jeans, and white rubber shoes, all covered in blood as well.

All Project-001 ever did since she sneaked, slashed, and stabbed her way to the hotel was cry.

"Why? Why did they try to...lock me...in the freezer?" she asked herself as she sobbed. "Lianna...promised me they would never do that again...Is that all I am to them? Trash?"

Project-001 gripped her bloody sword tightly and her expression changed from sorrow to hate as she wiped her tears away.

"Maybe...I really am a freak of nature...just like what everyone else has been saying. The Planetary Barrier is up, so they decided to throw me away?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion that shook the room. Project-001 quickly shot up from the floor and held up her katana. She looked out the window to see an entire squad of Atlantean soldiers surrounding the hotel.

"Bollocks." Project-001 cursed, until she noticed that one of them was different. One of the soldiers had dry blood covering his armor and a duffel bag slung around his shoulder.

Which was strange. Who in their right mind would wear such dirty armor?

But, the answer to that question didn't matter now. What mattered for Project-001 was that she needed to escape the building. She took her sword and ran through the hallway towards the stairs, reaching the lobby only to find it swarming with Atlantean soldiers.

She took the few precious seconds she had left before they noticed her to stab one of them in the back then turn him into a meat shield for their laser fire. A shootout of yellow energy ensued for a few seconds before the Atlanteans decided to close in on Project-001 in an attempt on close combat. Project-001 tossed the meat shield away and was about to strike when she heard,

"FREEZE!".

The incoming fighting stopped almost instantly when she turned around to see herself surrounded by more Atlantean soldiers, including the bloody soldier with the duffel bag. They ALL had Laser Tridents pointed at her.

They caught her.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air, Project-001." the bloody soldier ordered. With an angry huff, she dropped her sword and raised her hands up in surrender, but she didn't break her glare at the bloody soldier, who calmly approached her. Then, she noticed there was something glowing in his belt, like some kind of strange energy. Did the other soldiers even notice that?

The bloody soldier stabbed his trident on to the ground and was about to do something when one of the other Atlanteans spoke up.

"Let's just kill her and be done with it." he complained.

"That won't be necessary." the bloody soldier calmly replied, then all hell broke loose.

He threw Project-001 to the ground and pulled out whatever was glowing red strapped on him. She saw the bloody soldier pull out a...six shooter that appears to be glowing red on the inside. He started...shooting at his own comrades! The mystery woman grabbed her katana and hid in the corner as practically all the soldiers, except for the bloody duffel bag one, were dead in seconds.

She felt something she never felt for a long time: fear. This one soldier saved her from an entire squad of Atlanteans in a really short amount of time. That was something she can't really do very quickly. She could've sworn the man's eyes were glowing red underneath his helmet.

Anyway, with all the other Atlantean soldier's dead with holes punctured through their armors, the bloody one looked at Project-001, who raised her sword at him out of fear.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." he said to her firmly.

"You'll just kill me without hurting me." she growled back.

"No, I won't."

"That's what Atlantean asses like you say."

"I can assure you. I'm not Atlantean."

"Then who the bloody hell are you?!" Project-001 screamed.

"I will tell you once we get away from them." the bloody soldier calmly replied.

* * *

Kansas City, Missouri...

There weren't a lot of people around the place, but some still managed to navigate the reality of being under the worldwide rule of a literal god through whatever old cars they could muster.

Elise...was one of those people. She used a beat up, purple 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda which she stole from her earlier captors.

She felt like she was in a ghost town. There was barely anyone around. There weren't any Atlanteans, so were they that afraid of them? It baffled her.

A few seconds later, her car was slowing down.

"Damn. Out of gas." Elise groaned as she stepped out of the car to push it to the nearest alley. Since she knew her robes would make her suspicious, she switched to her plain green shirt, white hoodie, ragged trousers, and boots. She kept her hidden and pivot blades with her and the rest of her gear, she hid in the sack she took from Matt. The raven haired woman sighed as she wandered around the ruined city, observing the horrors of what had happened.

Her heart broke when she saw a woman desperately console her crying infant child inside one of the damaged buildings, both in rags. The sight reminded her a lot about herself and Bran. Elise couldn't help but walk over to the woman as her baby's cries grew louder and louder.

"Are you okay?" Elise knelt down and asked the woman.

"My poor baby won't stop crying...He misses his daddy so much." the woman replied between sobs.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed when the Atlanteans visited our place. They murdered him in cold blood, even forced me and my child to watch it happen."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"What about your father, young lady?" the woman asked Elise, who paled at the question. What was she supposed to tell her? That her father was the man who saved the world more than once? That her father was Perseus Jackson: the long gone Savior of Olympus? She couldn't bring that up right now, and what if someone's listening to the conversation?

"Also gone. Atlanteans got to him." Elise answered. She wondered how many times did she have to lie about her father. "I noticed there aren't any Atlantean soldiers around here. What's going on?"

"Some people around here..." the woman started, continuing to cradle her baby. "they get paid to enforce Poseidon's rule here. You can tell if they're wearing blue and white outfits with swords and bows."

"I didn't see any one of them when I got here." she answered.

"Well, you're lucky. I bet they're off drinking and harassing women." the poor woman said.

"Have they done that to you before?" Elise asked out of curiosity.

"Not really, but I heard they like to harass this young nature spirit girl because her father is too injured to help her."

"Nature spirit? Where does she live?"

"She lives with her father in that little shack in West Terrace Park."

Elise gave her thanks to the woman before leaving the building. She might have a lead on what she has to do next.

* * *

Project-001 was really confused right now. It didn't stop her from navigating the alleyways of Winchester, England with her mysterious savior: some guy in a bloody Atlantean soldier's armor. That didn't stop her from thinking about questions she was going to ask him at the end of all this. She kept hearing the sounds of Atlanteans shouting at one another, scrambling in order to find the two.

Suddenly, Project-001 found herself in the cellar of an old building. The mystery man seemed to be shaking at the cramped space. He managed to light a lantern.

"Alright, Project-001, now we can talk." he said.

"Who the bloody hell are you really? And how do you know who I am if you're not an Atlantean?" she asked him, narrowing her left brown and right silver eyes at the mystery man.

"I've been told about you because Atlanteans are fools." he replied. "They mistook me for one of their own, so they told me about you: a perfect clone of Lianna Trine, the first and only living daughter of Artemis, created from a test tube after Lianna was retrieved from the Titans solely to serve Poseidon...until a mission in Greenland went wrong and you almost killed your own escorts. So, they decided to freeze you once the war ended."

Her blood instantly boiled all the way to the point where it could heat up and melt a block of steel. She took out her sword and brought it down on the mystery man's head.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" she screamed as she swung her weapon, but the man stopped the attack, grabbing her by the wrists and applying pressure until she let go of her katana. Project-001 glared at him, but the man's eyes glowed red again, making her stagger.

"I wasn't finished. You spent...a lot of time with Lianna all the way to the point where you two grew really...close? As friends?"

"As siblings." Project-001 snarled at him. "She was the only one who saw me as a human being. Hell, she even gave me a name that I can go by so I can feel like a human for once rather than a freak of nature."

"And what would that name be?"

"Kestrel. Kestrel Trine."

* * *

Elise had no clue what she was doing. She found the West Terrace Park, which was clearly damaged from the massive conquest of Poseidon's forces. It was amazing for her to find out that someone lives here. She climbed up the steps to the park and saw that the flora around the park looked normal, which was strange for a city hit by the Atlanteans. That didn't matter. Elise knew she needed as much information as possible. Maybe the nature spirits might have something in mind.

The raven haired young woman caught something in the corner of her eye. It was a strange wooden hut, with a small group of strange figures clad in blue and white outfits.

"Blue and white outfits...Atlantean sympathizers?" Elise muttered to herself as she walked towards the hut.

And...she was right. She saw a group of hired thugs matching the woman's description of them. They appeared to be surrounding a little girl who couldn't be older than 10. It made Elise furious. She clenched her fists, eager to beat the living crap out of them, but her stomach was barely full, so it was obviously foolish to waste turning into her Fae form on one small scuffle. Regardless, she had to do something, so she dropped her bag to the ground and stormed over to the scene. The thugs were scaring the girl. Elise was now all fired up, figuratively, so she charged forward and knocked the four thugs down.

"Hide." Elise quickly told the girl as the thugs recovered and drew their swords and advanced on the raven haired woman. Fortunately for her, they appeared to be terrible with swordplay. The first guy swung his sword, which Elise dodged before sinking her hidden blade into his neck. Three to go. Two of them advanced. Elise quickly disarmed one then parried two strikes coming from the other two thugs. She then slashed the throat of the disarmed thug with his own sword. Elise turned back to the last two and dropped the sword she was holding, egging them to charge. They did, then she eliminated them with her hidden blades in one go. As the last two dropped dead, Elise turned to the wooden hut, where she saw the little girl look at her in fear.

"Cherry? What's going on out there?" a voice called out.

"Daddy, this woman saved me!" the girl, whose name is apparently "Cherry', squealed.

Elise was shocked when she saw a middle aged satyr wearing a torn up bathrobe. He looked at her with shock.

"Who are you?" Elise asked.

"Grover Underwood, Cherry's father." the satyr replied, instantly shocking Elise with words alone.

"Grover...Underwood...? Percy Jackson's protector?" Elise squeaked out. Grover's look of shock hardened as he pulled out a club made of tree wood.

"How do you know him?" he asked her.

"My name is Elise, and I'm his daughter."

* * *

"So, who are you then?" Kestrel asked the mystery man, who suddenly turned off the lantern. The woman the Atlanteans called Project-001 only heard the sounds of armor hitting the floor for a few seconds before a red energy ball formed in the man's hands. To her shock, he was covered in some sleek machinery, like some kind of cyborg ninja. His body was covered in black and silver plates made of some form of otherworldly metal. Red lights shone around his body, including his horizontal visor. There appeared to be some strange weapons attached to his arms, a holster on his belt for his red six shooter, and he was now holding a cane that looked deadlier than it looked. **(imagine Genji from Overwatch, but with some Assassin's Creed touches and his armor is black and silver and his lights are red)**

"I was a hero. A Hero of Olympus who fought in the Titan and Giant Wars, but I wasn't just their hero. I was their greatest hero, until my half brother rose to power and sullied my good name."

The man took off his visor to reveal the handsome face of a slightly pale man with sea green eyes ringed with blood red irises. The right side of his face was so scarred it looked like it was pushed onto a pile of burning coals.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, and I'm going to need your help to end this tyranny and save my son."


	3. Secret Plans

**Chapter 3: Secret Plans**

* * *

Kestrel Trine read the stories (Lianna didn't, but she has heard of him), but she didn't believe they were true. From what the archives said, Perseus Jackson was supposed to be...a stupid coward who died at the hands of Hyperion and disgraced the name of Poseidon by wielding red energy. By that description, she expected a lazy, clumsy, and bloated man with walrus hair who can't even hold a sword properly. She didn't expect a young man with exotic sea green eyes with red rings, a massive burn on the right side of his face, a face women would kill to kiss, and a deadly skillset and cybernetic armor, that would make those women run away screaming, begging for their lives. On his left ring finger was a golden ring with red and blue inscriptions that somehow fit over his metallic finger. The woman who married him must be brave and skilled enough to match him.

"Judging by your mouth hanging open, I'd say you've heard of me." he said.

"You're...You're...Perseus Jackson?" Kestrel asked full of disbelief as Percy could tell by how her brown eye was twitching.

"What? Not expecting a more than average demigod turned part machine?" he asked the "sister" of Lianna Trine.

"The stories I've read about you were...different." Kestrel admitted, snapping out of her look of shock. "I was expecting you to be...pudgy."

"Pudgy? Anything else those stories said about me?"

"They claimed you were...a coward who died at the hands of Hyperion and disgraced the name of Poseidon." she said quickly out of fear. Instead of sending her to kingdom come with that strange looking cane, Percy just sighed.

"Typical arrogance of immortals." he muttered.

"You were born...like in the 90s. Wouldn't that make you...40 or something?" Kestrel asked him.

"Believe me, Kestrel. Like select people from my current home planet, I'm older than I look. Now, come on. We need to plan our next move."

"To do what?"

"Save my son, gods damnit!"

"You mean the prisoner I've been hearing about?"

"Prisoner?"

"I heard the gods who sided with Poseidon torture him everyday along with the rest of the Olympians. Hades and Hestia weren't captured."

Percy gritted his teeth and out of rage, almost blinded Kestrel with the Fatelight sphere that burned really hot.

"Then let's go." he said as the sphere dissipated and the entire cellar faded to black. Thankfully, Kestrel still had her sight.

* * *

West Terrace Park...

"Wha...What do you mean you're Percy's daughter?" Grover asked, struggling to stand using his club as a cane.

"Do I not look the part?" Elise asked as she entwined her fingers to her shoulder length black hair and took a good look at it.

"Percy's...dead. How are you born?" the old satyr asked. "Are you the child of my least favorite seaspawn?"

'Least favorite seaspawn?' Elise thought. 'He must be referring to my...ex-uncle.'

"He has brown hair, but mine is black." she said to Grover.

"Bah. Alright, come in." he snorted grouchily as he walked into the bowels of the tiny little shack with Cherry. Shrugging, the raven haired woman followed suit. As she expected for a small shack in the middle of a park, it was...well, small. It was only around the size of her bedroom back in the Orynth Royal Palace if it didn't have the bathroom. There was a little cot in the corner, where Grover sat down. He had a bowl of what looked like cold rations.

"It's not much, but it's something." the old satyr said weakly.

"It's fine. Thank you." Elise replied, taking the bowl in her hand. She took a piece and chewed on it.

"Terrible, isn't it? The war's effects?" Grover asked the young assassin, who sat on the floor while Cherry eyed her with her childlike curiosity.

"Yes, sir. What happened to you when all this happened?" Elise asked.

"Lost my wife, Juniper. They burned her tree down as she passed off. Poor Cherry couldn't bear watching her mom die in front of her." Grover explained.

"I lost my father, but I never really saw him die. I was only a few days old when it happened."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Do you? Do you really miss my father?"

Grover winced a little and sighed, stroking his goatee **(Pun not intended)**.

"I've missed your father for as long as I can remember. Can't say I've been quite a good friend to him. I was so busy being Lord of the Wild that once I got back to Camp, he had already been replaced."

"Well...I never would've been born had it not been for those events." Elise pointed out.

"Only problem was what was happening here after those events. Even with Kronos gone, before all this happened, the whole world was still in complete disorder. The mortals never felt safe anymore. Even with so much help scattered across the globe, the peace between the mortal and the magical world was rather faulty. Poseidon promised them peace."

"Well, this isn't peace. It's oppression." she bluntly said.

"I know, but, everyone's so afraid of standing up for those they killed for no good reason." Grover said.

"They need to be inspired. They need to be given hope so that all their suffering can fade away."

"There is no hope." the satyr groaned as he threw his head down to look at the floor in shame.

"Do you not have any faith in yourselves?" Elise asked, though she was pretty close to screaming. "Is there anyone out of all of you who hasn't given up hope?"

"Look, if you want to do something about it, be my guest." Grover offered with the tone of a cranky old man who just got out of bed. "I've lost enough family already."

"Was my father not family to you?" Elise huffed before storming out of the shack. "And if he was here, he'd do something about it and not be useless like you, you old goat."

* * *

"So...any bright ideas?" Percy asked his new and only friend at the moment as he twirled his energy revolver and checked his belt of tricks and deadly tools, his right gauntlet, which was modeled after the Frye Twins', and his left bracer, modeled after Arno Dorian's. His metallic hands were fitted with brass knuckles, too, and aside from his cane, he had a strange curved knife on his belt that Kestrel recognized to be a kukri. She looked at him incredulously as he did so. They were hiding out in a nearby alley.

"Are you bloody joking?" she asked him. "You came all this way to find me and ask what me what to do?"

"It's not like I had a lot of Intel to begin with."

"If there was one thing that the archives got right, it's your stupidity."

"Sad, but true." Percy sighed. "But, I have heard rumors that they're capturing dangerous demigods to...reeducate them."

Kestrel suddenly widened her eyes. From a cartoonist's perspective, she clearly has a lightbulb over her head, which means a crazy idea.

"I think I just remembered something." she said.

"What?"

"We just might have some help. Come on, we're going to a reeducation camp." Kestrel said.

"And by that, you mean a prison for dangerous demigods?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much. Come on."

She began to climb the fire escape. Percy observed the young woman with interest, clearly thinking she would make a great member of the Chaotic Assassin Order. Anyway, Percy raised his right arm and fired his rope launcher. He managed to reach the rooftop before Kestrel did. She looked at his bracer in awe.

"Any chances you still have one of those?" she asked.

"I could call my friends, but something was blocking my signal when I called for help. When I adjusted my PDA to hack into Atlantean communications for a little while, there was no problem." he replied.

"The Planetary Barrier..." Kestrel muttered as they continued to freerun their way to wherever they were going.

"I thought that thing only stopped meteors from getting in and spaceships from getting in and out." Percy noted.

"I don't know how, but apparently, it can prevent anything outside the mesosphere from passing through except solar rays and moonlight. Clearly radio waves are no exception." she noted.

"So I have absolutely no way of contacting my probably angry wife right now. Damn it." he cursed. "Might as well save her the trouble of finding out I'm part machine underneath these plates."

They both stop to hide from a group of Atlanteans on the rooftop by hiding behind a penthouse.

"How many?" Kestrel asked, hand on her katana's handle.

"Three. I'll take out two, and you follow and finish off the last one quickly and quietly." Percy said. He peeked out the corner and now, all three soldiers turned away from their direction. He gives a thumbs up signal for him and Kestrel to act. Percy rushes out of the corner and sinks his hidden blades on the first two. Before the third one could even react, his head was plopped off by Kestrel.

"You sure you know where we're going?" the ex seaspawn asked.

"We're nearly there, Sir Jackson. Don't worry about it." Kestrel replied.

"'Sir Jackson'?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Lianna told me that 'Sir' is a means of showing respect to a man."

"Kestrel, I maybe around 40 something years old, but I still feel like I'm 21 or 23 at best. How much experience do you have when it comes to the outside world?"

"I know my way around England."

"Nothing else?"

"Sadly." Kestrel hung her head down in shame. Percy put a cold metal yet comforting hand on her shoulder. From his point of view, he saw what Earth had become: a battleground, not a home for its mortal and magical citizens. Percy clenched his other hand into a fist as his red Fatelight manifested in the form of a menacing aura around his fist and as it slowly became purple, Kestrel looked up.

"There it is." she said, pointing somewhere as Percy quickly made his Fatelight disappear.

"What?" he asked.

"The prison."

Percy looked at where Kestrel was pointing, and he saw the prison. It was more like a circular building surrounded by a bunch of steel cargo containers turned into makeshift cells. Atlantean guards appeared to be roaming around the perimeter. Large steel walls with barbed wire on the top surrounded the prison. The prisoners appeared to be either being beaten down for brainwashing sessions, or kept in strange pods. From the foggy interior, those pods appeared to put them in cryosleep.

"They're either getting brainwashed or frozen." Percy noted. He also noted Kestrel shivering when he said that last word.

"We have to help them." she said.

"We will, but I have a plan. Wait here. I'll be right back." Percy told Kestrel before zipping his way off the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elise strolled around the ruins of Kansas City, kicking small stones here and there, obviously frustrated at Grover's senile attitude. It just...frustrated her.

"I suppose I'll have to find gas then." she sighed. She walked all the way back to wherever she parked her car, only to find it gone. Elise slammed her fist on the nearest brick wall in frustration. She activated her Eagle Sense to find out what happened to her car. From the looks of the two parallel gold tracks, her car must've either been stolen, or towed, or probably both.

"Give me a break." Elise huffed as she followed the trail. She walked for around ten straight minutes when she bumped into a hired Atlantean thug.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled.

"Have you seen a car around here?" she asked.

"Towed like the rest. Why?"

Elise mentally sighed, but the thug grabbed her by the throat.

"Come on, girly. Pay up." he growled.

"We...could go somewhere private..." she choked. Not surprisingly, the thug let her go. Said thug smirked at her evilly.

"There is a little alley over there." he said, pointing to an alley with barely anyone around. He dragged Elise by the arm to the alley. She feigned innocence and fear and thought,

'If I have to use my body to get out of these kinds of situations ONE MORE DAMN TIME, I'm going to throw up, both physically and mentally.'

* * *

Back in England...

Kestrel sat on the roof of the building, waiting patiently for Percy while cleaning her katana. She sat there for hours when the ex son of Poseidon returned, with a clean set of Atlantean officer's armor. The former assassin shot up from her spot, a little mortified.

"Woah, what in blazes are you planning to do with that?" Kestrel asked out of complete confusion.

"I'll turn you over to the Atlanteans so you can gather up some demigods for a break out, which I will signal with a bunch of explosions." Percy explained.

"What? No." Kestrel said firmly. "I respect your idea, but I do not agree with your plan."

"Well, do you have a plan?" Percy asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve any Atlanteans seeing my face."

Percy groaned, so he dropped the officer's armor and zipped away somewhere, again.

* * *

One dead thug in Kansas later...

Elise continued to follow the golden trail with her Eagle Sense. She felt like she had been walking for hours until she heard noises. The sound of crying, the crying of an adult male. Elise turned around to see that the golden trail of her car ended up in an impromptu junkyard. She noticed a bunch of Atlantean thugs constantly hurting a tall man in an American Civil War slave outfit. Elise sneaked in and hid behind an abandoned car.

She had to do something. The poor big guy was getting hurt by these thugs. Before she made a move, the big guy revealed himself.

Obviously, he was no human, he was a cyclops. His big brown eye was dripping tears of pain and sadness, and his hands were read from pulling something that was heavy for normal humans. Clearly, they were using the cyclops to tow cars, and that pissed her off.

"I should let them know slavery is illegal, no matter who the hell they are." Elise softly snarled, brandishing her hidden blades.

She jumped out of her hiding spot and performed a double assassination on two of the thugs, causing them to drop their taser spears. The other two thugs notice this, only to drop dead courtesy of a tomahawk and a crossbow bolt. The cyclops fell on the ground, visibly injured.

"Are you okay?" she asked the cyclops.

* * *

Back in England...

Percy got back to the rooftop, with a set of Atlantean soldier's armor.

"Okay, we'll both sneak in, then we'll figure out what to do." he told Kestrel.

"Shouldn't you take off your cybernetic armor first? I mean, it's just armor, right?" she asked, making Percy frown.

"I suppose you're right. Last time, I barely fit all this in. Okay, give me a second. Stand back."

Kestrel stood back as Percy got on his hands and knees on the ground when hidden flaps at the back of his armor, from the helmet all the way to his boots, opened up until he could get out. When he got out, Kestrel was even more shocked, and no, it was not from the fact that Percy's black hair was still intact after so long.

He didn't look...fully human. In fact, he looked different than what she expected. His right arm was clearly a prosthetic, given that it was pure black from the shoulder to his fingers. On his right shoulder, the number 00 was printed in digital form. His right pectoral was also covered in a nearly similar way and so was his entire belly, but Kestrel couldn't tell if his body from the waist down was also affected, as he was wearing white and red pants.

"Weird, huh?" Percy remarked. "Even without the armor, I'm still part machine."

"O...Okay...Let's do this then." the clone stammered, still in shock.


	4. It Takes One Spark

**Chapter 4: It Takes One Spark**

* * *

Percy and Kestrel walked towards the front gates of the Winchester prison. As they did so, they had to put their cane and katana respectively in a sack to avoid suspicion. Luckily for the cyborg assassin, he was capable of calling over his armor and enter it quickly, or have it fight alongside him, thanks to a special earpiece he carries around with him.

"Halt, state your business." the soldier in front of the gate ordered.

"Have you no respect for your superior?" Percy snarled, getting in character as Kestrel mentally sighed. "We're here to inspect the prisoners."

"My apologies. What's in that sack? I must inspect it." the soldier said.

'Bollocks.' Kestrel cursed mentally.

Percy sighed and presented the cane and katana in the sack.

"All confiscated goods. I will personally dispose of them." Percy told the Atlantean soldier.

"Very well, head on in." the soldier said, handing the sack back to the duo. They shrugged at each other and entered the premises. They observed as the prisoners, identified by their sky blue jumpsuits, were being led into the center building away from their shipping container cells by a bunch of Atlantean soldiers and automatons. The prisoners acted a lot like robots from the looks of it.

"The brainwashing is in effect, or part of it at least." Kestrel muttered.

"Take cover in one of the watchtowers and rig a few explosives in some vital spots. I'll help these people." Percy ordered, giving Kestrel her katana. "We'll meet inside before the fighting starts."

"Sure thing."

They split up, with Kestrel going after the nearest watchtower and Percy following the prisoners.

* * *

"Thank...you..." the cyclops groaned.

"You must be wounded. Do they ever feed you?" Elise asked.

"Nope..." the cyclops said, sitting down on the floor. The raven haired woman frowned. She didn't have anything to feed to the poor big guy. "You...pretty lady."

Elise tilted her head. "Thank you, I guess. Do you, by any chance, know where I can find a purple muscle car? A 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda to be specific."

"Right there." the cyclops pointed at the far edge of the junkyard. Elise noticed a dirty shade of purple she could only recognize as her car, thanks to Eagle Sense.

"Alright. Thank you." she thanked the cyclops before running to the car, but the monster's voice stopped her.

"Can you...also do something for me?" he asked. Elise groaned, worried about what could happen, but she snapped out of her hard emotions and turned to the cyclops.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You...skilled. You can help my friends. Cyclops like me."

Elise knelt down on the ground, sizing up the prone cyclops. She considered leaving Kansas already, but the cyclops could prove useful in the future.

"Are they being forced to tow cars like you?"

"No. Their labor is much worse, especially our leader's."

"Where are they?"

"Find an old warehouse. Help them, and we'll help you in return."

* * *

Percy felt really impatient, and he knew it. He just didn't care. In fact, he was just...angry. He couldn't believe what had happened to the world, even though he found out almost yesterday, but still, they had the nerve to capture his son, take him prisoner, and torture him!

Right now, as he followed where the prisoners were going, he wished he could teleport to Olympus and wipe out Poseidon and his lackeys himself, but he knew full well he couldn't get to Olympus unless he had an army, and his only army is being blocked passage by an impenetrable barrier covering the entire Earth starting with the mesosphere.

He had to shut down that barrier somehow, but first, he had to help these people.

'If Bran got involved, then maybe Elise is somewhere on Earth.' he thought. As his mind raced at a million miles an hour, a few muffled voices broke his thought.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you here?" a soldier asked him, stopping Percy from entering the building.

"I would like to inspect what is happening here in the prison." he replied.

"You don't know? Where were you stationed?"

"Denmark."

"Seriously? I suppose one more extra officer in the station wouldn't hurt. Come in, and why do you have a cane?"

"It's my personal torture tool, now scram."

Percy entered the building, and he felt like he was in that damn space pirate ship years ago, when Aelin was kidnapped. Before he could do anything, he noticed security cameras around. So, he went up to a nearby soldier, asking,

"Where is the security office in this place?"

"Somewhere on the second floor, sir."

Not saying a word, Percy briskly walked around to find some stairs.

Meanwhile, Kestrel found it pretty easy to secretly take out the guards on one of the watchtowers. All she had to do was snap their necks and slit their throats, quietly. As she rummaged around the equipment in the watchtower, she reminisced about what she had seen earlier.

Was Percy a freak of nature like her? She was a lab experiment born from a test tube full of her "sister"'s DNA and he was a cyborg even without his armor. No, she didn't have the time to wonder if she can relate to him or not.

Anyway, Kestrel found some C4, hid them in a duffel bag, and walked out of the tower.

* * *

Elise began to wonder if the cyclops was bluffing or not. So far, she hadn't found a warehouse with blue paint on it. However, she did need all the help she can get, but with all these people hopeless and the old satyr even more hopeless than them, she was on her own, for now at least.

"I wonder if I'm making the right decision here. Well, anything to get these people's hopes up, I guess." she muttered to herself.

She brushed a lock of her raven black hair that strayed into her eye. Elise noticed something at the corner of her vision. It was a warehouse. It didn't look like it had been inbahited by anyone, but she decided to go have a look anyway. The skies were suddenly rumbling, which was strange for her as Zeus had to have been silenced by now. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Nothing but dust...and a human shadow...with horns? Elise thought it was another satyr, so she investigated.

"Hello? Who's there?" she called around, but nature's response was the echoes of her voice. The shadow hasn't moved an inch.

Confused, Elise walked over to the shadow. The shadow appeared to come from her right, so she turned around,

only to find some practice dummy and some fake goat horns glued onto it. She instantly realized...it was a trap! Before she could contemplate what the living hell she was going to do, Elise felt a prescence behind her that was definitely trying to kill her.

She instinctively ducked, turned around, and socked whoever tried to kill her with a right hook. She hit someone, alright.

"Why you...blagh!" a voice called out from the dark.

'I guess it was a satyr.' Elise thought. She noticed something move in the shadows, and moved out of the way in time from a club swing that would've sent her head flying.

A shape bursted from the darkness before Elise could to anything. She quickly rolled to her side and ran back to tackle the shape and kick the club away.

She noticed that the shape was DEFINITELY a satyr. The satyr was around 15 or younger by human standards, had curly brown hair, small horns and big, mean eyes. He wore Greek battle armor, except for the goat legs that take up the waist down. The satyr quickly got up and attempted to grapple with Elise, who merely sidestepped and tripped him. This went from an ambush to a bullying fairly quickly.

"Kid, quit embarrassing yourself." Elise sighed, not wanting to kill the satyr because of his lack of skill.

"Quit callin' me a kid, cupcake!" the young satyr snarled back, getting up and trying to punch Elise again, who simply threw him to the ground. Her nose wrinkled a little because the satyr smelled like caffeine and other ridiculous things.

"You are to me." Elise sighed. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Why should I tell you, Atlantean scum?!"

For what felt like the umpteenth time, the mystery satyr tried to hit Elise with a predictable right punch. She catched the punch with one hand and quickly struck him in the neck with her other hand. That alone knocked the satyr out.

* * *

Percy found the security room, but the door was locked. He cursed silently. So, he went for the next option: knock on the door.

No response. The ex Mentor sighed. He never thought he had to do all this again one last time. Percy thought that his last fight with Kronos was going to be the last, but no. He had to get back into the assassin business to save his captured son and find his lost daughter.

That was when he remembered an old memory, when he was still living the peaceful life, when he was still...perfect, not a part demigod, part machine type thing.

How would Aelin react when she sees his cybernetics? Sure, Fleetfoot went from golden hound to full on robot wolf, but this was different.

His mind raced at blazing speeds, but, Percy thought that no one else must know for now other than Kestrel.

* * *

 _22 years ago..._

 _Percy sat on the one bed in his bedroom. He was wearing nothing but white pants and he was sweaty from working out and he held a picture in his hands. It was a picture of him from his days as Mentor._

 _"Is everything okay?" he heard someone ask. Percy looked up and saw his mother in law, Evalin Ashryver. "Perseus, why are you so down? You know Aelin doesn't return from her trip in another day, right? Or is it about the 'thing'?"_

 _Percy looked at her as if she was crazy. What was her deal when it came to his romantic life with her daughter? Especially the 'thing'?_

 _"It's not that, Lady Evalin. It's something else."_

 _Evalin noticed the picture and sighed._

 _"You miss those days, eh?"_

 _"The thrill...the adrenaline..." Percy muttered. "And more importantly, what would come to be after all that: more people all over the galaxy are freed from their oppression._

 _"Then again, you gave it all away for a life with my daughter." Evalin pointed out. "If you ever consider going back out there, you must consider how much Aelin will worry about you." Percy sighed and stood up from the floor._

 _"I know. Sorry I worried you. Just a little peachy." he said before walking out of the room._

* * *

"Hello, can I help you with something?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Percy shook his head a little and he noticed the security door opened and an Atlantean soldier was standing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm just here for a check up on your systems." he replied, getting back in character.

"I've never received word of something like that." the soldier pointed out before slamming the door on Percy's face.

'Damnit.' he cursed before deciding to walk to the reeducation class. He walked down the stairs only to run into someone.

"Ah, apologies!" a familiar voice said.

"Kestrel?" Percy whispered.

"Aye, sir." she replied. "I'm done with the C4 planting. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay outside for a while. If you hear anything happen in here, go in."

"Okay."

The duo split up again. Percy could hear a lecture going on somewhere deeper in the building. He clutched on his sack and entered the room where the voices were coming from. As the metal door swung open, he observed what was going on around him.

He was definitely interrupting something, but what was it? Percy had no clue. All he saw was a bunch of sleeping demigods seated unnaturally properly on some school chairs in front of an Atlantean officer. The demigods appeared to have strange helmets on them that are somehow connected to the ceiling by some wires.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked him. "Who are you?"

"I'm just observing how things are here." Percy replied.

"I have never heard of such an inspection of the reeducation class."

"There's a first time for everything. How is it going along?"

"Very smoothly." the officer gestured at the demigods.

"They're in a trance." Percy noted the obvious. Kestrel said it was brainwashing, but how exactly were they doing it? Thankfully, the oblivious officer continued to speak before Percy could think about it too much.

"You see those wires connecting to their helmets? Flowing through those is the power of a powerful daughter of Morpheus by the name of Katrina Argyle. With some well placed electrical shocks, we got her to use her powers to send all of them to her father's realm for some...reeducation, especially that guy."

Percy noticed the officer pointing at one of the demigods at the front row. He looked around 17 at most, had pale skin and messy black hair.

"That's Grady, child of Thanatos **(not my OC. Grady is by child of Thanatos)**."

"What makes him so special other than his heritage?" Percy asked, curious as to why the officer put emphasis on the demigod.

"His mother is a child of Hecate. That combined with the fact that his father is the god of death, makes him all the more dangerous. Once the reeducation of this class is complete, they'll be servants of the new world order. What's in the sack, by the way?"

Percy shrugged, dropped the sack, and pulled out Kestrel's katana. He drew the blade and slashed the officer across the throat in a flash. In the next few seconds, he slashed all the wires off of the demigods' helmets. They all awoke with groans as the alarm sounded.

"Huh? What happened?" the teen, Grady, asked, his unnatural blood red eyes were blinking like crazy.

"No time to explain." Percy stated as he took his helmet off. He threw the sack over his shoulder. "Gather up everyone and let's get out of here!"

As he paced around, waiting for the demigods to recover from their trances, Percy wondered,

'Why is it always about the sack?'


	5. Winchester Break Out

**Chapter 5: Winchester Break Out**

* * *

Elise observed the knocked out satyr in front of her. No response for five minutes after she had knocked him out, though she had to scan the entire warehouse for a while, but there's no proof if he was working for the Atlanteans. She just trudged him all the way to the edge of the warehouse. She knew she had some Cyclopes to save, so she had to get the job done quickly. Her brother's life depends on it.

'Looks like I hit too hard.' she sighed before grabbing two steel pipes in the warehouse and clanging them near the satyr's ear.

"AAH! DIE!" the satyr screamed awake. He didn't even get up from the warehouse floor to try and kill the raven haired woman. She sighed at the satyr's overly energetic reaction.

"Settle down there, what's your name?" Elise asked.

"Why should I tell you, Atlantean scum?!" the satyr snarled.

"Well, if I were Atlantean, I would've killed you by now."

"Huh? You're not Atlantean?" he asked her.

Elise threw her arms up in frustration. "Really? It took you that long? You must be so idiotic."

"Hey! I'm not some idiot! I'm the son of one of the greatest satyr protectors who ever lived, and I sure as Hades can kick anyone's ass!" the satyr said.

"Okay, what's your name, then?" Elise asked.

"Chuck. Chuck Hedge." the satyr replied.

"Hedge?" Elise wondered. She recalled hearing that name from all of Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper's stories. "I heard that name before."

"You know my father?" Chuck asked her, eyes full of hope rather than reckless energy.

"Your father? Give me a name and I'll answer." Elise told him.

"Gleeson Hedge."

That's when she instantly recognized that name. Gleeson Hedge, the satyr who served as Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo's protector when they were teens. Elise could only remember several adjectives to describe him: caffeinated, brash, cocky, gung ho yet inspiring.

"Well, I do know him, by name." she told the young satyr.

"You...you know my father? The demigods he protected?" Chuck asked.

"Those demigods he protected were my uncles and aunt." Elise said, kneeling down to the crouching satyr. Chuck was in shock. She could tell by how wide his eyes got.

"Seriously?" he stammered. "How can I know you're not lying to me, huh?"

"Do I have to swear on the River Styx? Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I just told you the truth and nothing but the truth."

Lightning crackled around and sealed the deal. Nothing happened.

"See? You can trust me." Elise said. "I'm Elise Jackson."

"Jackson?" Chuck asked. "As in Percy Jackson?"

"Yes. He's my father." she explained quickly.

Chuck's eyes grew wide as his hands rested on his head and a look of surprise and awe formed on his face. He was as stiff as the curly goat horns on his head.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Elise asked, looking confused at how he was reacting.

"Y...You...You're...You're his kid?" Chuck asked, stuttering repeatedly.

"Yeah. Do I not look the part? Do I have to swear again? Look, I gotta go. I've got Cyclopes to save."

Elise got up and was about to leave the warehouse, when Chuck ran back to her side, taking his club along with him. Unfazed, she continued walking anyway.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Chuck asked her.

"Find some Cyclopes being forced to work some hard labor. Why?" Elise asked back, wondering why the satyr started to hang with her. It intrigued her.

"Cyclopes in hard labor?" Chuck asked again.

"Okay, that sounded wrong, but still, Cyclopes around here are working around the clock as slaves. I'm going to find and rescue them." Elise explained.

"Let me go with ya, cupcake. Ya can't go find them alone." he replied. Elise stopped, now annoyed by the cupcake word so much it felt like a swear word to her now. She then remembered what his father's favorite word was.

"First of all, stop calling me cupcake." she ordered. "And secondly, do you even know which warehouse they're in?"

"I know which one. It's not far from here. Been there twice myself."

"Sure hope I can trust you."

"You can. I promise."

Elise sighed. The satyr was so persistent it really annoyed her, but then again, she needed help. Her gold ringed green eyes narrowed, making Chuck feel tense. It was as if she was turning into a monster in front of his eyes.

"Stab me in the back, and I'll hunt you like the goat you are." she growled. Chuck nodded vigorously, knowing Elise wasn't kidding.

* * *

Percy led the demigods out of the brainwashing room. He took off his Atlantean disguise as he hacked and slashed his way through wave after wave of Atlantean soldiers, until he and the demigods found a sandy blonde haired teenage girl in a catatonic state, strapped to a complicated series of wires and cables.

"This must be Katrina Argyle." the son of Thanatos, Grady, said. Percy nodded. The ex Mentor stepped forward, cutting down the wires connected to Katrina's chair as Grady and another demigod pulled her off the chair. Katrina's emotionless expression did not change, but her lips appeared to be twitching a little.

"She's still in this state. Must've been from all this machinery abusing her powers." Grady told Percy.

"Let's get her out. We'll need her." he ordered. Soon, all the demigods were trying to get Katrina out as Percy walked out of the room only to be caught in the crosshairs of a group of Atlantean automatons aiming their SMG's at the assassin.

"Ah, crap."

In an instant, a shape flew in from behind the automatons, taking them down. Percy recognized the shape to be Kestrel, and he quickly tossed her her katana while he activated Riptide in scythe form. The two cut down the automatons fairly quickly.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Kestrel asked.

"I had to do something, Kestrel. Come on, ket's go!" Percy called the demigods as they all made a dash for the exit, Grady and two other demigods having to carry the still catatonic Katrina with them.

"Get the detonator ready, Kestrel." he ordered.

"Don't worry about it. I got i-"

Kestrel was cut off as soon as she pulled out the detonator when a huge explosion blew apart the entrance, knocking everyone (except Percy) back. The others almost lost their hold on the daughter of Morpheus.

Percy activated his Eagle Vision in an attempt to see through the smoke, only to see an army of Atlantean soldiers and automatons aiming their weapons at them.

"TAKE COVER!" he ordered everyone as the rain of bullets and lasers started. Percy was barely able to create a row of Fatelight Roman shields to protect everyone from the assault. The demigods and Kestrel all took cover behind some weapons crates and in some storage rooms. Percy managed to take cover inside one of the storage rooms as soon as the shields broke apart.

"Kestrel! Blow it!" he ordered.

Kestrel pushed the detonator button...nothing happened. No sounds of explosions. She kept pressing the button until they realized, the explosion broke the detonator.

"Bollocks! It's broken!" she cursed.

"Gods damnit!" Percy cursed with her.

"Now what do we do?" Grady asked. Him talking was enough to give the duo an idea.

"Hey, does anyone have unconventional demigod powers? I'm open to suggestions right now." Percy said to the demigods.

"I can control blood." Grady admitted, still trying to shield Katrina from debris. She appeared to be stirring a little bit, but is nonetheless still catatonic. "Not from this distance, unfortunately."

"Anyone else?" Percy asked them. The rest of the demigods shook their heads.

"We're screwed." Kestrel growled.

"I have another idea..." Percy said, reaching for a secret compartment in his cybernetic right arm. He pulled out what looked like some kind of earpiece. He put it on his ear and a light blue HUD showed itself. Percy murmured,

"Armor on."

From the roof off the building, Percy's armor came to life. It began to move on its own, and Percy could now see what his armor can see from where he was now.

"That is impressive." Kestrel admitted.

"There has to be some other way to set off the explosions." Percy muttered. His armor zipped its way across the buildings, reaching the watchtower Kestrel infiltrated a while ago in record time.

"Please tell me there's still some C4 around here and a spare detonator..."

An explosion rocked the base.

"Hurry!" Kestrel yelled.

Percy didn't mind her words, but he knew he had to work quickly or else they'll all be dead. Finally, his armor caught a glimpse of an extra detonator and two C4's. The armor picked them all up.

"Okay, Kestrel, tell me where you planted the C4's." he ordered.

"Under a truck and inside one of the weapon's tents." Kestrel replied.

"Not very descriptive, but fine!"

More explosions shook all demigods were in full on panic mode.

"Grady, tell them to calm down!" Percy ordered as he struggled to control his armor with all the bullets and lasers being shot at them.

The armor snuck its way through the base, shrouded by the noises of gunfire as it quickly set up a charge underneath a truck before quickly moving to the weapon's tent.

"We have to retreat deeper in the base!" Kestrel said. She was right, as the walls and crates protecting the demigods were beginning to crumble apart. Growling, Percy deactivated his armor, causing it to fall down on the dirt like a ragdoll (he could still see what it was seeing)

"We've got fifteen seconds! Go!" he yelled as he formed another row of Roman shields as the other demigods ran all the way to the same room they were being brainwashed in. Percy tried to catch up, but struggled to keep the shields up. They began to crack at the force.

"Perseus!" Kestrel called out. The demigods were safe. He nodded before making a mad dash for the room. He barely avoided a laser that would've scratched his cybernetic arm.

"Okay, let's do this..." Percy muttered as he reactivated his armor. It quickly ran for...the shipping crates?

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kestrel asked.

"We need some back up to get out of this." he replied. The armor threw the last C4 charge in the tent as it pulled out the revolver, firing red bolts at the locks of the shipping crates, freeing all the other demigods. It was at that time the Atlanteans ceased fire when they saw the automated armor standing over one of the open shipping crates.

"Time to go!" Percy said as he charged out of the room, cane sword activated as Kestrel followed him. The armor quickly set off the C4's, creating two massive "BOOM"'s that managed to disorient the Atlanteans. As that was happening, the freed demigods snapped out of their stupor and attacked the Atlanteans with either their bare fists, discarded Laser Tridents, or with their own demigod powers. The armor entered the fray, activating its hidden blades and attacking the enemy and protecting the demigods at the same time.

At that point, the others finally entered the fight. Percy rushed the enemy soldiers with his scythe and sword, slaughtering them left and right, with Kestrel backing him up.

Grady fared surprisingly well. When Kestrel's katana flew out of her hands thanks to a stray laser blast, the son of Thanatos held his own against the Atlanteans. He ducked underneath an automaton's left backhand only to cut its rectangular head off.

"Kestrel!" Percy called her as he threw both components Riptide 2.0 to her hands. She quickly caught them in time to slice down a soldier and stab another.

"I could get used to these." she smirked while observing the weapons in her hands before returning to battle.

Percy managed to call for his armor. It slashed, stabbed, and shot it's way back to its owner before opening up the back flaps. He quickly fit his body in before the flaps closed. The armor's visor glowed red briefly as Percy became one with his armor again. He popped his hidden blades out and continued to fight, shooting Atlanteans left and right with his six shooter and Phantom Blade. An Atlantean tried to stab him from behind, but Percy grabbed the Laser Trident, pulled the soldier to him, and sunk his hidden blade into his throat. He then shot an automaton that tried to shoot Grady from behind.

It was a chaotic scene in the Winchester prison, for about an hour until the Atlantean prison guards were all wiped out, at the cost of many demigod prisoners who desperately fought for their freedom.

"Did we win?" Kestrel asked.

"I guess we did." Percy said to her, deactivating Riptide 2.0 and sheathing it on his belt. "Let's help them move their fallen and we'll figure out our next move."

"Yes, sir."

As they picked up the bodies of fallen demigods, Kestrel heard noises. She heard the sounds of...moving aircraft

"Hey, did you hear that?" she asked Percy, who was still helping the other demigods bury their fallen. He heard the sounds as well.

"What's that?" he asked Kestrel. She just shrugged as she was just as confused as he was.

They heard screams and demigods panicking. Explosions roared across their minds as they looked up to see strange golden aircraft firing missiles at the prison ruins and the demigods.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Percy shouted as he and Kestrel ran back to the central building. As they ran, they saw explosions and demigods sent flying by those explosions. Soon enough, everyone scattered. Most of them escaped the prison site to scatter themselves across the city, while the other few ran into the building.

The explosions rattled the city. It didn't take long before the missiles of the Atlanteans seemingly leveled the entire place, building and all, right as Percy and Kestrel managed to take cover in it.

* * *

 **Sorry about Elise's part being too short. I planned out what's happening with Percy way more.**


	6. Liberation

**Chapter 6: Liberation**

 **And for once, I will focus on Elise.**

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Chuck asked Elise as they walked through Kansas City unnoticed, somehow. She grumbled as he had been asking that every ten seconds.

"All the other warehouses are this way, so yes." she replied again. "And you told me ten minutes ago you knew where they were."

The satyr decided to keep his mouth shut after that. That brought a sense of calmness in Elise's head. She was getting tired of his questions, and his voice in general. It was making her consider incinerating him to ashes for the entire walk.

"So..." Chuck started, making Elise groan loudly. "your dad, what's he like? I heard from Dad he's cool."

"Look, kid," the raven haired woman started. She knew Chuck was older than her in human years, but he was definitely way younger than her in everything else. "my father is gone, my brother is captured by Poseidon, and I have yet to regain contact with my mother. So, if you don't want me to murder you out of annoyance, can you PLEASE, keep quiet?" she ordered the young satyr firmly, who stiffly nodded.

"Okay, then. Hey, here we are."

The unlikely duo stopped when they saw a bunch of warehouses, with strange lights emanating from them. They even heard the blood curdling screams of deep voiced men and even animals and monsters.

"What the hell..." Elise cursed, completely astonished by the sounds coming from the warehouses.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to mention..." Chuck stammered, a little embarrassed. "Cyclopes aren't the only ones they're capturing. They like capturing all kinds of monsters for these...games."

"What games?" Elise asked.

"They hold them in San Francisco. I don't know why, but the Atlanteans like watching the people and monsters they captured fight to the death." the satyr explained.

"It's bad enough they get hard labor, but gladiator games?" Elise snarled as she continued walking towards the warehouses, with Chuck barely able to keep up with her. She stopped and hid behind a corner with Chuck when she saw a bunch of tall guys wearing blue with swords strapped on their belts. There appeared to be wild centaurs as well, securing the perimeter along with the big guys.

"Are those guys Germani?" Elise wondered.

"Yeah...why?" Chuck whispered back, still hiding with her.

"Looks like we'll have to sneak past them." she said to him.

"Or fight them." the satyr suggested, making Elise glare at him, an obvious sign she was rejecting his idea. That also made her creep away to her left, probably to try and find an open spot to sneak into. She climbed over a fence, which is when Chuck couldn't keep up with her anymore, and hid behind a crate. Elise observed everything around her. Nothing much, just Germani, demigods, Atlanteans, centaurs, and headless people with firearms and faces on their chest she recognized as blemmyae, wandering sround doing patrol duty. She noticed one patrol get dangerously close to her, so she quickly hid in the crate. As she did, the screams of the captured monsters got even louder.

The more she heard those screams, the angrier she got. When Elise noticed the patrol leaving her area, she quickly leapt out of the crate and scaled the wall before anyone noticed her. The future Mentor took time to observe the scene around her. There were about 3 warehouses protected by a small army of barbarians, soldiers, and a few monsters. All she had on her side was one caffeinated satyr.

But (hopefully), she would find allies in their prisoners once she frees them, that is, if they don't try to kill her. Elise managed to form a plan step by step within seconds:

Infiltrate all three warehouses,

kill the guards inside undetected,

cue the jailbreak to disorient the small army outside,

wipe the small army out,

and escape Kansas with whoever's left.

She knew she needed as many allies as possible to take on Poseidon in New York again. Safe to say, her plan might work, unless Chuck does something stupid, which he probably will, considering who his father is.

Elise sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back in Winchester, the entire prison building collapsed at the missiles the Atlanteans fired. The golden aircraft pulled away from the ruins, probably to find the escaped demigods, unaware of an unnaturally shaped pile of debris forming in the middle. With the airspace clear, the pile imploded, revealing Percy, Kestrel, Grady, and an awake Katrina.

"Everybody okay?" the ex Mentor asked as he made the Fatelight shields that saved them disappear.

"A little peachy, but we're fine." Kestrel replied.

"Wha- What happened?" the daughter of Morpheus groaned as Grady helped her up.

"Let's get out of here first." Percy told the three of them.

* * *

Elise managed to enter the first warehouse through the vents. She wished she could complain about the smell, but now was definitely not the best time, even though it reeked of things she never smelled before, other than rotting corpses. She nearly vomited in the air vents after that ridiculous mission with Bran a year ago.

Anyway, Elise found an opening and observed whatever she could see. All she saw was a glass cage containing...a dracaena? From the looks of it, she was sleep deprived and put on hunger strike, clearly tortured to be aggressive and kill anything that moves in her sight.

Elise silently switched to her Fae form and, with her super heated Pivot Blade, cut the vents open. She switched back to human form and quickly moved the vent aside before peeking her head out, getting a good look of her surroundings before pulling her head back in the vent.

"'When you observe your targets, do it quickly and silently.' Aunt Zoe said." Elise muttered a little. From what she observed, there were around twelve guards but they were too concentrated on the door. Made it easier to sneak around everywhere else. Elise hopped down and landed behind the cover of some weapon racks. The dracaena noticed her, but Elise shushed her to be quiet. She knew that she had to clear the guards fast otherwise...

She didn't have time to think about it. She quickly snuck away and prepared to count down mentally.

'1' One guard assassinated and dragged behind a bunch of crates.

'3' Two guards assassinated in one go.

'4' Another guard took a crossbow bolt to the neck.

'7' Elise managed to double assassinate two guards before hacking the other with her tomahawk.

'8' Snapped a guard's neck and dumped him in a makeshift bathroom stall.

'10' Double assassinated two guards and thrown in the same stall.

'11' Crossbow bolt to the neck.

And '12' Hacked to death with a tomahawk.

The other prisoners were asleep, so only the dracaena saw everything. Elise found a key and a flare gun and opened the dracaena's cage.

"Thankssss..." she hissed, trying to sound grateful. "I'm Ssssamantha, with four ssss's. Call me Ssssam for sssshort."

That alone confused Elise. "Um...okay..."

"Your ssssmell...it's sssso familar..." Ssssam said. "The sssscent of a powerful demigod..."

"Okay, okay, Ssssam, I need you to release all the other prisoners." Elise told her, handing the dracaena the key. "Once that's done, tell them to remain quiet and undetected from the forces outside."

"What will you do?"

"Liberate the rest. If you see a red flare from the other warehouse, raise hell on the Atlanteans."

* * *

Percy led the three to an empty alley where they hid from Atlantean forces swarming the city.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Katrina groaned.

"It's a long story." Grady admitted.

"Guys, guys, focus." Percy told them. "We're not safe anymore in the city. We have to get out of here, find some other place safe."

"How in the bloody hell will we get out of here when the whole Atlantean army stationed in Winchester is looking for us?" Kestrel asked. "And what kind of safe places are there beyond the city?"

The son of Thanatos smiled. "I know a place."

* * *

Elise reached the second warehouse in record time. Same plan, though. She was now in the vents and in the process of cutting the vent off with a superheated Pivot Blade. She was close to finally cutting the vents when she heard a commotion outside.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered to herself, then she remembered...Chuck. The damn satyr must've done something...Elise mentally groaned in frustration and crawled the other way back to where she entered the vents. She peeked out of the hole she sneaked through and cauht a glimpse of Chuck being dragged in the middle of the two warehouses. Elise recognized one of the guys who caught him to be...

"Grover Underwood?" she gasped, before firing a million curses in her mind and in various languages: English, Italian, French, Fae, you name it. The old goat sold her out! She had to work quickly, so she hastily crawled back in the vents, and found an empty warehouse full of prisoners and no guards. She then jumped down and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Time to go."

Elise either unlocked or just cut the cells open. She hastily counted around three random mortals in clothes, around ten demigods in either Atlantean or Ancient Greek armor, a bunch of skinny, hungry Germani, a pair of griffins, a gang of cyclopes who look like they haven't eaten in days, and what's essentially a drakon on hunger strike.

"Okay, what do I do..." she muttered to herself when one of the Germani heard her.

"Thanks and you okay?" he asked her.

"A damn old goat sold me and my friend out." Elise growled. "On my signal, raise hell." she ordered as she managed to climb her way back to the vents. She hastily climbed her way out of the vents and saw the Atlanteans about to execute Chuck with their Laser Tridents. Elise quickly grabbed the flare gun and fired it into the air. While it (hopefully) gave the signal for Ssssam and the others to attack, the flare also gave away her position. The Atlanteans fired at her position, prompting Elise to take cover back in the vents, praying that the others saw the flare.

They did. The warehouse doors opened, and waves of prisoners exploded out of confinement, raising hell as they attacked the Atlanteans. Elise saw this and saw Chuck escaping confinement in the ensuing chaos before attacking the nearest Atlantean with his club. The lying old goat, Grover, was nowhere to be seen. Elise growled then ran towards Chuck's position, in good timing too as he almost hit Ssssam with the club, which she caught with one hand.

"What?! I was about to beat a dracaena down for the very first time." the satyr complained.

"No hitting dracaena here!" Elise ordered him. "We kill the Atlanteans, not the prisoners I just released! By the way, this is Ssssam, with four S's."

After that, she drew her tomahawk and Pivot Blade and went to work, hacking, slashing, and stabbing every single Atlantean, blemmyae, and Germanus trying to kill her. Along the way, she nearly ran into one of the Cyclopes she had freed. He was tall and beefy like his kin, and he was armed with a large metal rebar. However, something about this cyclops intrigued Elise, something about his aura seemed familar.

She didn't have time to think about that, as she ducked under a Germanus's attempt to cut her head off before pouncing on him and hacked his head with her tomahawk. Elise looked around and saw the prisoners finally having their bloodlust satisfied by killing their imprisoners. She saw the drakon chomp down on some unlucky blemmyae, the imprisoned Germani attacking the wild centaurs, Ssssam eating a Germanus, somehow, and the griffins dive bombing the soldiers, either killing them or taking their weapons and dropping them to the other prisoners.

Elise smiled at the sight of her plan in motion. The Atlanteans were too shocked to put up a proper fight.

Her next move? Find the old satyr, and figure out what the hell he is up to, and more importantly, why he exposed Chuck in the first place. She had to know. Elise ran and fought her way around the prison site, trying to find the old Grover, but she couldn't find him right as the Atlanteans were all killed and the prisoners triumphed.

"Has anyone seen an old satyr?" Elise asked the nearest prisoners.

"Nope." one of the captured demigods replied, clutching onto the Laser Trident he took.

"What about that satyr? Can I eat him?" a cyclops asked, pointing at Chuck.

"No! No one's eating each other here!" Elise yelled at him.

"But I'm hungry..." the one eyed giant whined.

"Eat the dead Atlanteans and their rations if you must."

"And I need to go to the bathroom." the demigod said before running off to find a toilet.

As Elise watched the prisoners interact, she pulled out her PDA to try and call her mother.

"Damnit, why can't I reach her?" she cursed.

"What're you doin'?" Ssssam suddenly asked her.

"Trying to call my mother back at Terrasen." Elise replied. "No doubt she has an army that can match Poseidon's own. Only problem is why the hell I can't reach her."

"Must've been the barrier." she and Ssssam turned to a skinny looking Germanus with a sword. "Blocks all things from passing through the mesosphere. I guess radio waves are no exception."

Elise cursed in French. "Well, now what do I do? And where's that backstabbing old goat, Grover Underwood?!"

"Grover pro'ly escaped." Chuck said.

"Has anyone at least seen his daughter, Cherry?"

Everyone shrugged. Elise sighed. "Chuck, can you go to West Terrace Park with a few men? Check out the shack there. If the nymph girl isn't there, then report back here. Everyone else, rest up and bury your fallen. We'll leave Kansas afterwards and head west, and someone get that drakon under control!"

A few brave cyclopes volunteered to keep the large beast from eating its fellow prisoners. Chuck left the site with a some of the mortals to check out Grover's place. Suddenly, as she examined her gear and watched the prisoners rest up from inside one of the warehouses, Elise was approached by the same cyclops she found a little intriguing.

"You...familiar..." he claimed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Aura...like Percy..."

Elise instantly paled. Did he know who she was?

"What are you talking about?" she lied.

"Percy Jackson...is...big brother...I protected him from bad bulls."

Suddenly, her mind went into overdrive. Elise remembered hearing that her father had a Cyclops for a cabin mate back in his Camp Half Blood days. Adding in all the stories she heard from Thalia, and Elise finally had her answer.

"You're Tyson." she said. "You're a general from Poseidon's army."

"WAS general." Tyson explained. "Ever since Percy was replaced years ago, I just left his service. How do you know Percy?"

"I..." Elise stammered, clueless whether she can trust him or not. "I'm...I'm his daughter."

There, she said it, but soft enough for only Tyson to hear.

"Whaaaat?" he asked in the manner of a comedy actor.

"It's true." Elise said. "I'm Elise, and you, I guess, are my uncle."

"I'm gonna hug you now!" Tyson cheered as he approached his apparent niece for a bone crushing hug. She quickly backed away.

"Um, not now, please." she said.

The old cyclops pouted, making Elise feel a little bad.

"Maybe when this is all over." she suggested, getting her apparent uncle's spirits back up.

"Yay!" Tyson clapped. Elise was a little embarrassed by how a grown cyclops like Tyson could be so childlike. Well, that didn't matter right now. She just rested up and faded into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

 _Elise dreamed she was in a damp prison. It wasn't like any of the prisons she encountered throughout the Animus Omega simulations. There was barely any lighting, only Greek Fire torches, and now, she heard familiar grunts of pain,_

 _Bran's grunts of pain. She knew it was all a dream, but Elise hastily ran to the source of the noise until she reached the furthest cell. The next scene terrified her._

 _Her older brother was covered in blood from head to toe. He was stripped of his robes, leaving him in worn out trousers. He was being stabbed repeatedly by the mind-controlled Lianna everywhere._

 _"NO!" she screamed._

 _Suddenly, the scene shook, but the stabbing continued as Elise cried out to her brother._

 _"BRAN!"_

* * *

Something...or someone shook Elise awake. It was Ssssam.

"You okay? We heard you sssscreaming...'Blan'?" the dracaena said as Elise got up from her brief nap.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream. What's going on?" she asked.

"Not much. But we got the drakon under control."

"That's good to hear."

Suddenly, a mortal came into the warehouse. "Hey, the satyr's back, with a nymph child. Girl around 9, I guess."

Elise sighed. Maybe she can finally get answers on what Grover's possible involvement with the Atlanteans is.


	7. A Hidden Home

**Chapter 7: A Hidden Home**

* * *

"Are you sure this Waystation bullcrap exists?" Percy questioned Grady while they were hiding from the Atlanteans in an abandoned house.

"Trust me, I've been there several times." the son of Thanatos replied. As they conversed, Kestrel and Katrina covered the door, armed with MP5's.

"I find the idea of a secret refuge for mortals and magical creatures hard to believe." Kestrel said. "How come Poseidon hasn't found it yet?"

"Probably too busy." Grady said. "Okay, coast is clear."

The four crept away as a patrol of Atlanteans walked past their location.

"By the way, who are you again?" Grady asked. Percy sent a concerned look towards Kestrel regarding what he has to say, but he figured they were trustworthy enough. He took the visor of his helmet off.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, ex son of Poseidon." he explained. That made both the son of Thanatos and the daughter of Morpheus stop in their tracks.

"You're...You're dead..." Katrina gasped.

"Long story." Percy told her. "Let's just go."

He put the visor back on and they continued slithering away from the Atlanteans. That is, until they see around four Atlantean soldiers unloading some supplies from the back of a truck in a dark alley. They hid behind some debris.

"That's our ride out." Percy told them. "Let's pick them off, quickly and silently."

Kestrel hefted her katana, handing her MP5 to Grady, Percy popped his Hidden Blades out, and they slowly crept towards the truck, Grady and Katrina followed. Percy quickly assassinated two in one go and Kestrel assassinated one. Before the last one could react, he started twitching violently and sudden movement in the Atlantean's throat prevented him from making even the slightest whisper. Kestrel turned around and noticed Grady's eyes glowing bright red. Percy took advantage and sunk his hidden blade into the last soldier's neck. More blood spilled than usual, some of it spilled all over the ex Mentor's right hand.

"There can't be that much blood in a human neck." Katrina gagged.

"I guess you really can control blood." Percy noted. "Okay, let's hide the bodies and take the supplies, weapons, armor, and ammo. Grady, since you know so damn much about this Waystation, you're driving. And I'll tell my story."

* * *

"Since when was kidnapping part of the plan?" a nearby demigod asked Elise, who walked to where Chuck was, flanked by Ssssam and Tyson.

"This isn't kidnapping. We'll ask her a few things and let her go." Elise replied, defending her actions.

"Still...this is just wrong."

She ignored the demigod's words upon seeing Chuck with his hand wrapped on Cherry's left arm. Despite the danger she's in, the young girl didn't seem all that worried. Elise crouched down to be at her eye level.

"Sorry about all this, but we need to find your father." she explained.

"He's gone." Cherry murmured.

"Gone? As in disappeared or...really gone?"

"Just...gone."

Elise sighed, then asked her next question.

"By any chance, is he working for the Atlanteans?"

That question alone made Cherry gasp, full of disbelief.

"No, he can't be. They...they killed Mom!"

Elise narrowed her eyes."Is that what you know? I mean...did you really see your mother die in front of you?"

"N...No...What are you trying to say?"

"Cherry, I know this sounds crazy and unreal, but I have a feeling your dad's being blackmailed."

"What? What does that mean?" Cherry asked, both curious and terrified regarding her father.

"It means your dad's being forced to work with the Atlanteans by threatening to do something bad to him. I never really considered that at first, but it's possible your dad's being forced to do all this and nearly get Chuck killed."

"Daddy...I want to find Daddy!" Cherry cried, her high pitched voice nearly blasting Chuck's eardrums open. Her words alone made Elise consider two options.

One, leave her in Kansas and save her from the dangers of being around with the most wanted woman on the Atlantean hit list, or

Two, take her with her on her quest to bring Poseidon down and put her life at risk.

She considered her options, marking out their advantages and disadvantages.

* * *

"So...how are you not dead?" Katrina asked from the co driver's seat of the truck. Grady was driving and they were both wearing Atlantean armor as disguises. Percy and Kestrel hid in the back, covered by cargo boxes.

"Following that cataclysmic explosion years ago, Lord Chaos found me in a half dead state." Percy explained. "My right arm was completely vaporized and most of my organs had ruptured. Fixed me up...somehow. After that, he gave me this armor. Apparently, this was another one of Leo's projects, ten years after I died. He never really finished it, considering that he's trying to live a life with Calypso. Even with this armor, I'm not exactly invincible."

"I saw the ring in your finger." Kestrel said to him. "Are you married?"

"Obviously. Why else would I have kids? I was going to go back to Terrasen to find my wife, but when I heard of what happened to my children here on Earth, I couldn't ignore it." he replied.

"Children?" Grady asked.

"Two of them, yes. My son and oldest child, Brannon. Kestrel told me he was captured by my...ex-father, and I heard my daughter and youngest child, Elise, is somewhere in America, being hunted by the Atlanteans."

"How does she know all this?" Katrina asked, gestruing to Kestrel.

"She used to work for the Atlanteans, until they tried to lock her up against her will." Percy replied. He had a hand on his gun in case he had to defend the young clone, whose curiosity over everything reminded him of Elise (Chaos told him how his children grew up).

"You must trust her that much." Grady snorted.

"I trust her. Even made her swear on the Styx before we went on our crappy ass rescue mission." Percy told him firmly. "How long before we're there?"

"Can't really tell, since it's night time." the son of Thanatos replied, until he saw a scratched up pine tree. "Oh wait, we're nearly there."

Percy sighed in relief as he observed Kestrel, who sat in front of him, eating Atlantean rations.

'She must know how it feels to not be treated like a genuine human.' he thought. He didn't notice Kestrel saw him looking at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, swallowing her food.

"Oh, um...I'm just worried..." Percy replied sheepishly. "Worried about my children."

Kestrel frowned. "I'm sure they're fine, right? I mean..."

"I don't even know if my son is still alive or they...they..."

The thought of seeing his son's dead body was so tough for the ex Mentor that tears formed in his eyes fairly quickly, which he wiped away. The young clone looked down instead, not wanting to make Percy any more depressed with her face...somehow. She never wondered whether he was depressed from being reminded of his children...or at least, something else.

"We're here." Katrina's voice rang before the truck came to a stop.

Percy looked up and pushed the cargo boxes out of the way as he and Kestrel exited the truck. They appeared to have stopped near a strange forest.

"Okay, now where are we?" Percy asked.

"Woolmer Range." Kestrel answered. "We're quite a distance from Winchester."

"Isn't this place supposed to be a hunting yard? There's hell of a lot of trees. Nymphs?"

"The trees are all burnt and scratched. Maybe they're injured?"

"They're probably asleep." they heard Grady's voice as he and Katrina got off the truck after they turned it off.

The four of them proceeded to walk quietly through the woods, guns raised, well except for Percy, because his gun glows in the dark like a beacon and they already have a flashlight with Katrina.

"Grady, are you sure we're going the right way?" she whispered.

"Wait, wait...there."

He pointed at a distant cave right in the middle of the woods. Percy facepalmed. It was just a hollowed out rock that could fit no more than five people.

"That's just a cave." Kestrel noted, clearly not impressed.

"Just...follow."

The two sighed as they followed Grady and Katrina to the cave. The young clone wondered what use was there for such as a minuscule hole in a rock. She already believed the son of Thanatos was bluffing about the Waystation thing. Regardless, they followed anyway and entered the cave.

"Okay, now what?" Percy groaned. "I feel like a damn idiot for doing this."

"Ssh. Waystation, open up. Hide us." Grady whispered...at the ground.

Kestrel noticed some kind of yellowish mist slowly cover the entrance of the cave. They heard hissing sounds, and Percy noticed the floor was moving down like an elevator. It stopped inside an open cave with a bunch of lanterns hanging on the dark stone walls and a tunnel leading somewhere. The four of them step off and the elevator floor rises back to its original disguise as a cave floor.

"I'm impressed." Percy spoke, breaking the silence. The four of them walked through the tunnel. Lightbulbs dangled on the stone ceiling.

"So this is the Waystation?" Katrina asked.

"Yep, the entrance to it at least." Grady replied. They eventually reached the end of the tunnel, and Percy and Kestrel were in shock.

Both of them were wondering how in the actual f*** all this could fit. The Waystation was WAY bigger than Bunker 9, and certainly far more luxurious. Percy saw numerous things, from weapon racks, to a futuristic infirmary, to a workshop Leo would die (again) for, and much more neat things. Chrome metal walls lined the entire place like a village sized nuclear bunker. There was another hallway on the other side that probably led to more neat places.

"I be damned." Kestrel muttered.

"Everyone's probably asleep, so let's keep quiet." Grady told the others, but the sounds of clicking of metal and hissing of air were heard as Percy stepped out of his armor, wearing black pants, black boots, and a sleeveless blue shirt.

"What?" Percy whispered. "It's probably safe for me to take off my armor, right?"

"Who's there?!" a gruff woman's voice echoed throughout the hallways. The ex son of Poseidon noticed the voice was so familiar to him.

'Clarisse?' he thought.

"I said who's there?!"

'Yep, definitely Clarisse.'

Percy definitely guessed right when from the hallway came a tall, fair skinned muscular woman with short brown hair and pitbull-like eyes. Clarisse looked like a female drill sergeant, with her plain white tank top, her desert camo pants, and brown combat boots. She held what looked like an upgraded version of Maimer, which started off as a collapsible metal stick. There's even a two pronged fork at the butt of the spear, crackling electricity.

"Mrs. Rodriguez." Grady greeted her.

'Mrs.?' Percy thought. 'I guess she and Chris finally tied the knot.'

"Grady? What are y- PRISSY?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Hey, Clarisse." Percy waved at her.

"Oh My Gods, how are you alive?"

"It's a long story."

Kestrel and Katrina stepped back as the mighty daughter of Ares suddenly pulled the Savior of Olympus in a bone breaking hug.

"H...Hey, Clarisse...I've got mechanical body parts inside me that're gonna break..." he choked.

"Seriously?" Clarisse asked as they separated.

"Yeah..."

"Clarisse? Who's there?" another familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, Chris, look who's here." Clarisse called out. Another person walked out of the halls: a black haired Caucasian man with brown eyes. He was wearing Greek battle armor and he was holding onto...the hand of a 12 year old boy?

"Percy?" Chris gawked.

"Hey, Chris. Who's this little guy?" Percy asked, motioning towards the boy, who hid behind Chris in fright.

"That's Alexander Rodriguez, our son." Clarisse explained.

"Wait 'til you meet my kids." Percy bragged, but Kestrel quickly nudged him with an elbow.

"Umm...hello? What happened to saving your children?" she whispered.

That alone turned him serious again and he spoke, "We could use some information on the Atlanteans if you guys have some.".

Clarisse frowned. "We don't have that much, Prissy, but that's fine. First, there's someone special you should meet. Come on."

She started pushing Percy down the hallway, Grady, Kestrel, Katrina, Chris, and Alexander following close by. The son of Thanatos explained pretty much every door they walked past.

"These are the living quarters, these are the kitchens, and that's the griffin nest."

"What kind of magical refuge has a griffin nest?" Kestrel asked.

"The Waystations were created by Britomartis, goddess of nets." Grady explained. "Her sacred animal is the griffin, so it would make sense that we raise griffins here."

"Here we are." Clarisse pointed at a lone door. "Open the door."

Taking her word for it, Percy opened the door, and his eyes met another one's.

"P...Percy?"

"M...Mom?"


	8. Escaping and Storytelling

**Chapter 8: Escaping and Storytelling**

 **Wow. Part 2 being way longer than Part 1? WTF?**

* * *

"Mom?" Percy gaped at the sight of his (estranged?) mother. She has gotten older, alright, after all, it's been almost two decades since they last saw each other. Sally was confined to a motorized wheelchair now. She had gray limes all over her once prosperous brown hair, her eyes have gotten dim, and she was wearing hospital robes, for some reason.

"Percy? Is that really..." she started coughing. "...you?"

"Mom, it's me, your son." he said. Despite the hurt he felt when she yelled at him, Percy ran to his mother and gave her a warm hug as tears ran down their cheeks.

"Percy...I...I'm so sorry for what I've done years ago to you..." Sally cried into her son's mechanical shoulder.

"Mom...I forgive you...and I need your help." Percy said tearfully. "My children are in danger, but I need my wife's army to save them. I have to disable that barrier covering the planet."

"But..." Sally gasped. "You can't just go..."

"Mom, I have to." Percy spoke firmly. "My family's in danger and I can't let down now, like I did many years ago."

"But...but..."

"Hey, Ms. Jackson," Clarisse snorted. "Percy needs your help and you still think he's the same kid I trashed in wrestling."

"Don't remind me, Clarisse."

"As I was saying, you gotta help him. We've got enough info to spare."

Sally was about to protest, but she knew it was no use and simply sighed. "I suppose we can talk this over. Follow me."

She moved the joystick of her motorized wheelchair and everyone followed her to the kitchens.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity in her mind...and about ten seconds in reality, Elise made her decision.

"Cherry...you're tagging with us and we'll help you find your dad." she affirmed. The young girl's eyes widened and her lips beamed into a bright smile. Ssssam and Chuck were shocked that Elise was willing to risk her life.

"Really? THANK YOU!"

She kept hugging Elise and thanking her so loudly the young woman's ears almost exploded from the high amount of decibels her ears were taking. Reluctantly, Elise hugged back.

"Alright, Chuck, keep an eye on her." she ordered. "I'll see if we're all prepared to move out."

Cherry started walking around with Chuck and Ssssam. Elise walked over to Tyson, who was feeding the drakon in the warehouse. The cyclops seemed to be enjoying himself, performing some dangerous work by feeding a live drakon.

"You seem to be enjoying this work." she told him.

"Of course, I am." Tyson smiled. "I've always wanted to pet big monsters like this guy."

"You've never done that before?" Elise asked.

"Nope. I only worked with people and horses. That gets boring quick."

"We need to move. Atlanteans might find us any minute."

Tyson nodded. "Everyone's had food and rest. They're ready to move out."

"Good, the-"

The ground suddenly shook with the sounds of explosions. All the freed prisoners were now screaming and panicking.

"Crap, they found us." Elise cursed. "Our priority is escaping their radar." she then told Tyson, who nodded.

They ran out of the warehouse, weapons raised as the drakon followed them with a mighty roar.

* * *

"Can I just say...wow." Percy gaped.

The kitchens were much larger than he expected. All kinds of cooking utensils and appliances lined the walls. Counters were scattered across the room. Percy felt like he was in a cooking show studio. Also, he started feeling a little older, like his partial immortality wasn't exactly immortality.

That felt unimportant, so he ignored it.

"How do you get all your ingredients? Do you have to get out of the Waystation to restock?" Kestrel asked.

"We do that when we restock on weapons." Grady explained. "The fridges are magical so we don't have to go outside for food and water."

"Grady, can you go feed the griffins?" Sally asked him. "We're going to prepare dinner."

"Please tell me there's blue food." Percy giggled excitedly.

"What world do you live in?" Kestrel asked him.

"Trust me, Kestrel, you'll enjoy blue food."

"Good." Sally smiled. "Looks like you'll be milking the red cows with Chris."

"Dang it."

The girls giggled at the two men's embarrassment.

* * *

Everyone fled the prison site to the outskirts of Kansas as Elise, Tyson, and a few other brave souls fended off the approaching Atlantean army.

"Is Cherry safe?" Elise asked Chuck, who just caved an Atlantean demigod soldier's face in with his club.

"The others managed to get her out. We gotta go!" he replied.

"But we can't let them track us down!" she said as she shot her crossbow at another Atlantean. More soldiers dropped dead on the ground, but more explosions occur that blew the warehouses apart. Debris flew everywhere as the Atlanteans rain down laser fire all over Elise and the others, who quickly run for cover. Unfortunately, not all of them made it in time. One of the griffins were shot down and a Germanus sacrificed himself, shielding some of his kin as Atlantean laser fire shot him all over his body until he dropped dead.

"Damnit! Now what?!" Elise cursed.

"I don't know!" Chuck yelled back, a yellow energy projectile nearly nailing him square in the shoulder as the bright volley of death continued. The Master Assassin felt like she was in the Battle of Bunker Hill in the Revolutionary War.

And that tiny thought gave her one little idea. She had a plan, so she quickly grabbed a disabled automaton whose body is still very much complete. Elise slowly got up from her cover while trying to use the broken machine as a meat shield...or metal shield since it's a robot. One laser struck the automaton in the chest, which made Elise tumble backwards a bit.

"Get the automatons and cover yourselves with them!" she ordered the others who had stayed behind. They complied and they all quickly moved back, the metallic cadavers of the Triumvirate Holdings automaton shielding themselves from the lasers, well, except for Tyson, who picked up a huge chunk of concrete to shield himself with. That was just part 1 of the plan. The second plan was all on her now, and that involved the typical wave of blue fire.

"Come on, everyone!" Elise told them. "Just a little bit longer!"

This plan wasn't exactly as going well as she hoped. The automatons were now filled with dents and molten hot holes from the laser fire. Tyson's big concrete slab wasn't doing any better as well. It was just falling apart, but it was fine. Everyone else was in a safe enough distance from the Atlanteans. Elise quickly turned to her Fae form, unleashing a furious wave of azure flames towards the enemy army with a mighty scream. The wave spread like a cone, incinerating numerous Atlanteans.

Exhausted and tired, Elise fainted only to be caught in her cyclops uncle's arms.

* * *

Percy wasn't exactly enjoying himself at the moment. He was finally welcomed back by his mom and two of his old friends, yet all he got was cow milking duty, which is actually a lot harder than it sounds. The immortal cows almost tried to bugger off when they saw him and his mechanical arm. It made him a little more frustrated that the cows were actually okay with Chris. Maybe he did this all the time, maybe he didn't. At least Kestrel had to slice and dice vegetables. Percy wouldn't be surprised if he found out she tried to use her katana in the kitchen.

At least his hard work paid off. Minutes later, Sally whipped up an impressive dinner for all of them in the form of grilled cheese sandwiches, lemonade (Percy's is obviously blue), and blue chocolate chip cookies. He didn't bother asking why there was a lack of meat. It's probably because of the fact that there are only three immortal cows in the Waystation's artificial farm.

Percy, along with Kestrel, Grady, and Katrina, finally got a decent meal and they ate away much to the amusement of Sally, Clarisse, and Chris.

Kestrel, for a perfect clone of a British daughter of Artemis, didn't exactly learn proper table etiquette. It didn't matter for Percy. At least she finally felt at peace for once. He took a sip of his blue lemonade and opened up a discussion.

"Alright, what's the situation? There's a barrier around the world that's preventing things beyond the atmosphere from entering Earth." Percy said. "How do we turn it off?"

"I do know how to." Kestrel admitted after swallowing a sandwich. "I never told you because it seemed impossible to do with the limited time we have."

"Kestrel, just tell us."

She sighed. "The Planetary Barrier is being powered by three generators. Golden towers, shooting beams of light up into the sky. One just happens to be in London. The other two, however, without a god's help, will take days to reach. The second one is in the ruins of San Francisco, and the third one in Hong Kong."

"Why can't we just blow the one here? Wouldn't that at least make a hole in the barrier?" Clarisse asked.

"Destroying or disabling a generator will only weaken the barrier." Kestrel explained. "The barrier will still be covering the entire planet. Even if only one generator is active, it's still too dangerous to even try to break through."

"Don't we have any allies around the world?" Percy asked.

"We do, but it's difficult to even communicate by one syllable words." Grady answered sadly. "With Iris and Britomartis captured, we have no other way of contacting anyone else outside the Waystation. There are other Waystations out there all around the world, housing all those who were lucky enough to escape the rule of the Atlanteans, but like I said, we can't contact anyone outside."

Percy was just about to give up, so he munched on a blue cookie and an eye suddenly glanced at...Katrina. He had an idea.

"What about Morpheus? Can we use his realm to communicate?" he asked, still chewing the cookie.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"Given your ability to trap people in nightmares, you must be sending their minds to the realm of your father." Kestrel guessed. "For a child of the god of dreams, you have to be that powerful."

"But..."

"Katrina." Grady comfortingly held her hand. "You're our only chance right now. You have to try."

The daughter of Morpheus glanced around the table and everyone was looking at her with eyes begging her to do it. After what she had done to Grady and the other prisoners, she didn't want to use her powers again, but their eyes ultimately made her nod at the son of Thanatos.

"What do you need me to do?" Katrina asked Percy.

"I need you to help me contact a few people."

* * *

 _Elise dreamed she was in a forest. The sun shone down on her so brightly it almost blinded her._

 _"Elise..." a calm male voice called out._

 _The raven haired woman quickly reached her tomahawk, but it wasn't there. She was unarmed in the dream, and that made her curse in the Fae language._

 _"Elise...my daughter..." the voice called, its words caused her to pale in shock._

 _She turned around to whoever spoke, and it was a man with perfect wind blown black hair, bright sea green eyes with blood red irises, and slightly tan skin. He wore a set of robes similar to Bran's, but was blood red in color._

 _It was her father, Perseus Jackson._

 _"Father? No...you died." Elise spoke, refusing to believe what she was seeing in front of her. After all, it was just a dream, right?_

 _"Elise, listen to me." Percy said. "You need to know some valuable intel I found from London. There is a golden tower shooting a bright beam of light up in the sky in San Francisco. It's one of the three shield generators preventing all communications beyond Earth's atmosphere."_

 _"Wait...you're really alive?" Elise asked. "Father..."_

 _"My daughter, I don't have a lot of time. You need to disable the shield generator in San Francisco. I promise you, Elise, we'll reunite with your mother and save your brother. We'll be a whole family agai-"_

 _Percy suddenly faded into the air before he can finish his message, leaving his daughter alone in the forest._

* * *

Elise woke up in what looked like an abandoned motel. The sounds of a drakon's roar rang in her ears.

* * *

 _Bran dreamed he was in a different jail cell than the one on Olympus. It was cleaner and everything around him was definitely more humane. Body and mind, he felt like hell after all the torture he went through thanks to Lianna, who was still under the influence of Annabeth's Apple of Eden. His body was covered in scars and loosely wrapped bandages, his hair was covered in dirt and he had a black eye. He groaned as he sat up._

 _"Bran." a voice called._

 _Panicked, Bran backed away to the wall of the cell, but he realized he was showing weakness. So, he walked towards the source of the noise as the cell door suddenly swung open. Bran succumbed to the temptation of escaping the cell, and once he does, the voice spoke again._

 _"My son...do not lose hope."_

 _Bran looked to his right and he saw standing in front of him...was his father._

 _"F...Father?" he said weakly, still hurting from his hourly torture on Olympus._

 _"Bran." Percy stepped forward. "I've made contact with your sister. Your mother will arrive soon with an army and we'll save you. Please, just hang on."_

 _"Please...hurry..." Bran mumbled as he fell on a knee, with Percy quickly trying to keep his son on his feet. "Lianna...her torture is getting worse."_

 _"Lianna...Lianna Trine? Reports say she's dead." Percy said._

 _"No...Father...she's alive, they have an Apple of Eden they're using to control her..."_

 _Bran's vision blurred severely. He was being woken up._

* * *

Bran woke up back on Olympus. He looked up and saw Annabeth holding her scepter with the Apple of Eden placed on top.

"Quit your yammering." she spat at his face before leaving the cell. Bran heard the screams of pain of a certain moon goddess as Annabeth willed Lianna to torture her own mother.

"AAAAAAAAH! LIANNA, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE..." Artemis screamed and cried out in pain as the sounds of metal penetrating skin and bones nearly breaking and healing over and over again blared into his ear.

The golden haired prince looked down in shame, like he had failed the moon goddess. He brought Lianna back to Artemis, but as a mindless torturer.

* * *

Percy woke up, a shocked look on his face. He was in Sally's room with Kestrel, Grady, and Katrina. The daughter of Morpheus took her hands off the ex Hero of Olympus's head as he turned to Kestrel.

"Kestrel, I think Lianna's alive." he said to her.

Her jaw hit the floor at what Percy told her.

"But...how?" she asked.

"She's on Olympus as a torturer. They're using mind control on her."

"What...?"

"We'll talk about it later."

The daughter of Morpheus sat on the floor, tired. "I need to take a breather."

Percy nodded and went over to Kestrel, who was in stunned silence following the news.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded as she leaned to her side and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. Percy wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Alright, Elise will handle the one in San Francisco and we'll take the one in London. What about Hong Kong?" he asked the three of them.

"Before they tried to freeze me, I heard rumors..." Kestrel mumbled and everyone turned to her. "They're creating machines for space travel. There's a hangar somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"Then let's find some info on that. Until then, rest up."


	9. Finding The Vitals

**Chapter 9: Finding the Vitals**

* * *

The next day...

Percy, Grady, Kestrel, and Katrina were in London, England, hiding in an old hotel. All of them were wearing different outfits and holding different weapons.

Grady and Katrina were wearing the same outfit: a black tactical outfit with a dark blue shirt underneath. The differences are their headgear and their weapons. Grady was wearing a standard SAS helmet and gas mask and Katrina was wearing a military helmet with matching goggles. Grady was armed with two scimitars sheathed on his back and a custom MP5 with a Red Dot sight and suppressor courtesy of Clarisse, whilst Katrina was armed with a standard Greek battle sword and a crossbow.

Kestrel barely changed, as she simply added a tactical vest over the very same clothes she wore when Percy found her in the hotel. Her katana was strapped on her back and in her hands was an MSR sniper rifle with a suppressor and a combat knife was strapped on her leg.

Percy wasn't even wearing his armor. In fact, he was wearing something his mom got from one of those old treasure chests lying around in her dark, dirty room: the robes of Jacob Frye (and a matching cap). He took the weapons from his armor and wore them like a regular Assassin would, and his cane sword was strapped to his belt.

"It's been a while since we arrived here in London, barely any intel." Katrina moaned.

"Quit complaining, Katrina." Grady told her as they fed on some MRE's while hiding in one of the hotel rooms.

"Well...our intel right now is useful in a way." Kestrel said. "We know their patrol patterns, locations of weapon caches, and every officer stationed in London."

"Yet we don't know who's running the shield generator." Katrina told her. "Or wherever these experimental space fighters are."

"We've been interrogating mere soldiers." Percy informed them. "Let's go find ourselves an officer."

"I'm not sure if that'll be easy." Kestrel replied. "Sure, we know their location, but security can be a problem."

"You were never taught about that by the Atlanteans?"

The young clone shook her head. "Security detail varies depending the officer being protected."

"Let's nab ourselves an officer. Eat up, rest a bit. We'll move in thirty minutes."

* * *

Elise sighed as another round of endless trekking to the west ended. Everyone was exhausted and they rested up in Pike National Forest in Colorado. The nymphs and satyrs there were kind enough to provide them with shelter, which was nice because their trekking was hell. They ran into Atlanteans they had to silence very quickly before they contacted anyone else, rummaged around for supplies, and other things they have been doing for two and a half days straight.

"How long should we rest?" Chuck groaned before faceplanting into the dirt.

"Two days, at most, I guess." Elise replied sheepishly. "Just...rest up."

After that, she fell down on her butt on the base of a tree. She sat against the trunk for a well needed rest, sweat trickled down her head. She took off her boots to massage her feet, which were covered in scabs. Elise groaned. This was not a good day.

"Um...hello?" a sweet girl's voice asked. Elise turned to see Cherry.

"Something wrong, Cherry?" she asked.

"Um...can you hug me while I nap?" the young girl nervously asked.

"Sure thing." Elise smiled, despite the stresses in her head.

Cherry skipped over and laid down against the tree next to Elise before propping her head on the raven haired woman's shoulder. She started napping while Elise wrapped an arm around her, laying her own head against Cherry's as she took a nap as well.

* * *

 _Elise dreamed she was in a dark, dreary forest. Everything around her looked so black and white, literally, that she felt like she was in one of those old movies. She heard footsteps from behind her, and she quickly turned around, and was met by a strangely dashing man, wearing a black Armani suit, a white polo underneath, black pants and shoes with a matching red tie with the Greek omega symbol on the center. The man had short black hair, fair skin, very little facial hair, and glowing red eyes._

 _"Hello, Miss Jackson." the man greeted in a strange English accent. "You clearly take after your father."_

 _"Who are you? How'd you know who I am?" Elise asked._

 _"I am Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit. Come, Miss Jackson, have a seat."_

 _Tartarus waved his hand and a plain wooden table and two matching chairs appeared right between them. Reluctantly, Elise took her seat._

 _"I must say, I owe your father a lot." Tartarus started, sitting on the other chair._

 _"Why contact me now?" Elise asked. "Don't you know it's hell here on Earth?"_

 _"Yes, yes, I know and you need to rest." the strangely dashing Primordial assured her. "I know your father contacted you."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"All the Primordials know."_

 _"Then can you help us?"_

 _Tartarus shook his head and summoned a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Unfortunately, no. Since Gaea's awakening and fall, we Primordials swore to Chaos himself to never directly cause or get involved in a war. Drink?" He offered her the beer._

 _Elise shook her head. "No thanks. I need to destroy this shield generator in San Francisco. It's preventing me from contacting my mother."_

 _"Ah, the golden towers, I see." Tartarus smiled, casually putting his feet on the table like he had no manners. "I sensed strange magic emanating from them. Kind of like Chaos's, but different."_

 _"The Apple of Eden...his sister Order's creation..." Elise muttered._

 _"Is that so?" the Primordial asked. "Well then, let me give you something that can help a bit..."_

 _"Wait-"_

 _It was too late, as the entire dreamscape lit up in a bright red light._

* * *

Elise's eyes shot awake. It felt like only a minute had passed. She turned her head to see Cherry shaking a little in her sleep. Sighing, the raven haired woman returned to nap, unaware that a red wyvern tattoo formed on her back.

* * *

"We need a plan, because this officer you chose is definitely not easy to capture." Kestrel noted as she, Percy, Grady, and Katrina watched from a rooftop.

"Well, he was the nearest one." Percy defended his choice. "Who's he again?"

"General Gabriel Santos. Kestrel started explaining. "He's one of the higher ups in the conquest of Europe. He's usually stationed in Portugal, but seeing him here in England is strange. Perhaps he's heard of the break out."

"Doesn't explain why he's got a room in that old hotel with all that security." Grady said.

"He's scared. He couldn't risk going out in the open and getting attacked."

With her sniper scope, Kestrel managed to catch a glimpse of General Santos in his hotel room. The man was pretty tall, like much taller than his cohorts. He had tan skin, curly black hair, and a strange mustache, the same kind she would find on a can of potato chips Percy called "Pringles".

"Hmm...he has a funny mustache." she mumbled.

"Kestrel...don't shoot the man carrying our intel in the head." Percy told her.

"I know...How do we catch him anyway?"

Percy smirked. "We get disguises."

Grady and Katrina looked at Percy while Kestrel just groaned as she stored away her sniper rifle, saying,

"Not again."

* * *

Five minutes later...

"I...look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous." Kestrel whined. It didn't take long for Percy to get them all in Atlantean soldier outfits while in an alley.

"I feel like I'm better off being on overwatch with the sniper rifle." she added.

"Sorry, Kestrel, but it's best we stay on the move." Percy told her. He was in an Atlantean soldier outfit of his own. "Alright, guys. Follow my lead."

They all walked out of the alley. Like the Winchester attack, Percy kept his cane and other weapons in a duffel bag he had with him. They approached the hotel General Santos was staying in. The instant they reached the door, the guards stopped them.

"Identify yourselves."

"We just need to talk with General Santos." Percy told the guards.

"General Santos has no need for visitors today."

"It is urgent. We have valuable information regarding the escaped prisoners in Winchester."

"We have all the information we need on that issue. Your presence is no longer required."

To prove a point, more guards barricaded the group away from the hotel door. Kestrel almost raised her sniper rifle, but Percy lowered it.

"As you wish. Come, men, we have areas to secure."

He led the other three away from the hotel.

* * *

Elise woke up to the feeling of a small, smooth hand tapping her shoulder. She knew that anywhere. She turned to her left and noticed Cherry holding a ragdoll she had found during the trek.

"Is something wrong?" Elise asked her.

"Umm...Mr. Tyson is calling you." she replied.

Sighing, Elise got up and walked deeper into the forest. She met up with Tyson, who was feeding the drakon with chunks of meat.

"Something wrong?" she asked the cyclops.

"We're pretty low on food as of right now." Tyson replied.

"But we have two trucks full of rations."

"Some people around here have a big appetite."

Elise sighed. "Alright. We'll go to the nearest town and find some more food. Chuck's in charge until we get back."

Tyson nodded before walking to where Chuck was in order to tell him about what was going down. Elise waited for him to get back, crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the dirt.

 _"Let me give you something that can help a bit."_ Tartarus's words rang in her head. She didn't know what she meant by "something that can help a bit". As she considered what the Primordial actually meant, Tyson poked Elise on the shoulder. She gasped and looked up. The cyclops had a large club made of uncarved wood.

"Time to go." Tyson told her.

Elise nodded and they both left the forest for the nearest town, unaware that the tattoo on the youngest Jackson child's back began to glow faint red.

* * *

Percy sulked in the corner of the room, not even bothering to get out of his disguise as the other three looked at him, disguises off.

"Why? It worked the last time..." he moaned in agony.

"Umm...lightning doesn't strike twice?" Katrina said, trying to break the ice, but Grady shushed her.

"I think it would be best if we don't say anything." he told her.

"...That's it, we're doing this the old fashioned way." they suddenly heard Percy growl. "I need information to save my son, and I need it now..."

"So?" Grady asked. "What do we do?"

Percy stood up and took his disguise off, putting Jacob Frye's robes back on. "We get inside and kill everyone but the general."

While leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Kestrel felt a smirk form on her face. "Now, we are talking." she spoke, earning worried looks from Grady and Katrina.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' they both thought as they looked at the two bloodthirsty people in the room with them.

* * *

"Okay, how are we supposed to find food around here? This place is a ghost town." Elise noted after she and Tyson arrived at a deserted Colorado Springs.

"Whatever we can feed them that won't get sick." Tyson said.

Sighing, Elise walked through the cracked, empty road. She wasn't kidding. Colorado Springs was practically abandoned. Literally NO ONE was around. Even with Eagle Sense, she couldn't sense whether anyone had been around recently or not. It was just black and blue.

"Hey, look, a corner store." Tyson pointed at the red building at the end of the block. Elise sighed again.

"Let's check it out then." she said and they walked into the ruined store. The shelves were overturned and there was nothing to eat or drink. Not even a cash register in sight. Completely abandoned. Elise used her Eagle Sense this time. Still nothing special but a faint blue trail.

"Nothing. Clean as a whistle." she said.

Tyson sighed and they walked out of the store. They walked around until they saw a supermarket. The cyclops quickly jogged towards it with Elise lagging a little behind. When they entered, they noticed the lights were flickering repeatedly like Tyson and Elise had entered a place where a horror movie would start. It didn't matter, because the cyclops caught in the corner of his one eye a rack full of bakery products.

"Hey, look!" he ran towards the breads and other products of Demeter's domain.

"Careful. Bakery products don't exactly have a long shelf life." Elise told him as she followed.

Tyson's cheery expression at the sight of peanut butter quickly dropped when he noticed they had all expired, like way long ago. Elise sighed for the umpteenth time that day. They found NOTHING so far in Colorado Springs.

"Come on...there has to be fresh food somewhere..." the cyclops groaned.

"I know...wait, I hear something." Elise noted, and she crouched down to take a look from behind the broken glass doors of the supermarket. She heard the familiar sound of a military truck, five of them. They all converged outside the supermarket's parking lot, and with her Eagle Vision, Elise saw that the trucks were full of...

"Atlanteans."

"I found stu-"

Elise quickly shushed Tyson before he made too much noise, but now, the Atlantean group's officer was suspicious. He gave his orders to his soldiers, and the young Jackson heard what his orders were:

"Secure the perimeter."

The soldiers proceeded to...encircle the supermarket. Elise cursed. She and Tyson were trapped.

"We're trapped here." she told the silent cyclops. "We have to sneak out somehow."

Elise was cut off when Tyson barreled out of the supermarket, club raised and yelling, "BAD!". The Atlanteans quickly fired their weapons, barely scratching him.

"Or you can just do that." After saying that, Elise cursed in French before drawing her crossbow and sneaking out of the building while Tyson distracted the Atlanteans, who shot at his durable cyclops hide while backing away from his club's range. She managed to assassinate one soldier who had strayed too far from the rest and took a grenade from his belt, which she threw at some of the other soldiers before hiding behind an overturned car.

The loud explosion sent some other soldiers flying, causing a distraction for Tyson to smash the soldiers with his club. More of them came pouring in...with RPG's. Elise gasped. Yeah, she knew cyclopes are fireproof, but what could the physical force of all those rockets do to Tyson? What could she do? Warn him? How can she do that without giving away her position?

Explosions...the grenades.

Elise quickly grabbed another grenade from the soldier she killed earlier and threw it long. The explosion may not have hit the soldiers, but it did alert Tyson to their presence.

Too late. They fired the RPG's and they hit the cyclops with sheer force and a proper blaze of destruction. The remaining Atlanteans and their commanding officer backed away as the smoke cleared. Sometime later, Tyson emerged from the smoke, naked and not afraid, though everyone had to shield their eyes, even Elise.

That was enough for Tyson to squish the Atlaneans while they averted their eyes.

"I'm traumatized." Elise muttered to herself. Moments later, Tyson appeared to her...wearing a makeshift loincloth out of several aprons and duct tape he found in the supermarket. Regardless, he still traumatized his poor niece.

"Still can't unsee what I just saw." she muttered.

"Sorry." he apologized. Elise sighed again and got out of her cover.

"Well...I suppose we'll just have to stick with Atlantean rations for now."

"But what about the drakon?"

"We'll feed Maxwell the carcass of the soldiers."

"Maxwell? You named the drakon Maxwell?"

Elise shrugged. "Randomly thought about it."

"Bu-"

"Let's just get out of here before more Atlanteans show up."


	10. Torture In Two Places

**Chapter 10: Torture in Two Places**

* * *

Percy just spent ten minutes scouting the hotel with his Eagle Vision, and it had some negative effect to the others. Kestrel was getting impatient and Grady and Katrina seemed pretty anxious.

"Why can't we just rush in, kill everyone, and take the general?" the young clone asked the former Mentor.

"Because it's best we know what we're rushing into." Percy replied. "It could either be a little camp or a fortress that just looks like a hotel. We need to find an entrance where they least expect us to use."

"Well, I suppose we can't just do this kidnapping in broad daylight, sir."

"Exactly. We find the entrance now, we get more time to plan..."

Grady sighed. "Any day now."

Kestrel looked at him funny. "You must have a queer sense of time."

"Wait...I got something..." Percy told them as he peered into the direction of...an alley? He deactivated his Eagle Vision and turned to the others.

"We can use the fire exit to get in." he said to them.

"Don't fire exits usually have alarms that go off once the doors open?" Kestrel asked.

"Well, it's either that or the rooftop then through the air vents. Either way, let's prepare for a fight."

Percy pulled out the earpiece from his arm and put it on, the HUD lighting up signaling the activation of his armor. It was hiding in the hotel room they ate MRE's in. It sprinted out of the door, then climbed the walls, and ran and jumped across rooftops until it reached its owner's current location.

"Okay, let's form a plan..." Percy said.

* * *

Bran's condition on Olympus wasn't getting any better. It just got a whole lot worse. His tattooed torso was covered all around with cuts and bruises and burns of all kinds. He felt so many of his bones break during the whole day. Unfortunately, if he was close to death, they'd heal him, then torture him again to near death. Right now, he was sharing a cell with Artemis, who had been tortured by Ares.

"I...I'm sorry." Bran muttered, struggling to apply pressure on his latest stab wound on his right pectoral while trying to prevent himself from spewing out blood to no avail. Artemis looked at him with eyes of pity.

"Don't be." the moon goddess said. "I never expected this to be possibl-"

She started coughing up ichor. Bran winced when he started hearing Apollo and Hephaestus's bloodcurdling wails of agony from being tortured by who knows what. He guessed Poseidon's trident, the Apple of Eden, or the Master Bolt, again, which was taken from Zeus.

"By the way, I've had this dream." Bran said. "A dream about my father."

Artemis perked up and looked at the oldest Jackson child with a face full of shock. "Perseus? What...is he alive? That's impossible. Then again,...his...soul never ended...up in the Underworld."

"I...think he's ali-"

The sounds of clanging metal interrupted Bran. He and Artemis turned around to see Lianna standing there with a knife in her hands. It appeared to be dripping poison. Bran slowly tried to stand up as he slowly walked to towards the daughter of Artemis, whose eyes glowed gold like the Apple of Eden rather than her original silver. She opened the cell door and was about to stab the golden haired man with it, but he quickly stopped the knife and gently kissed Lianna, obviously shocking Artemis.

Lianna quickly stabbed Bran with the knife right onto his side, causing him to tumble backwards and fall down, groaning in pain as the poison began to seep in. Artemis kneeled down to check on him and they noticed something odd.

Lianna stumbled backwards a bit, the golden glow in her eyes were flickering. She was breathing hastily.

"Wha- What is this?" she stammered, sounding like the Lianna Bran knew (and loved) but the flickering stopped and her eyes were once again glowing gold. The Apple's in control once again. She stopped moving and just stood there like a robot. Bran groaned as the poison began to seep into his body. The pain caused by the poison worsened, then healed, then worsened, then healed, again and again."

"What's going on there?!" Poseidon's voice boomed all over the place.

"N...Nothing, my lord!" Lianna called back.

"Then get my wine over here, woman!"

Artemis was livid at the way Poseidon was commanding her daughter, who mindlessly walked away. As Lianna disappeared out of sight, Artemis looked at Bran, asking,

"You and her?"

He shrugged.

* * *

The Atlanteans in London did not notice four figures jumping onto the rooftop of the hotel General Santos was staying in. There were two guards on the roof, not anymore thanks to a certain former assassin and his armor.

"Now what?" Grady asked quietly.

He got his answer when Percy and his armor proceeded to pry the ventilation shaft open. After ripping the grills apart, they placed it gently on the floor before slipping in, followed by the others.

"I do not like this plan." Kestrel said softly.

"Better than wearing used Atlantean armor." Katrina replied.

"Guys, shush." Percy told them. They were nearing another set of grills with light coming from them. They stop. Percy looked down to see what was going on. He saw nothing but a red carpet on the floor and two shadows of Atlantean soldiers, talking about something, judging by the way they were moving. He moved his cybernetic arm and tried to pry the grills off without making a sound, slowly. The armor helped out by preventing the grills from falling onto the hotel floor and alerting the guards.

"Alright, we'll have to do this quick or we're all dead." Percy told the three, who nodded and brandished their guns.

"How long do we got?" Kestrel asked.

"About five minutes, I suppose. This is a pretty small hotel." he replied.

"Good enough for me."

"Let's go."

The armor quickly went down and assassinated the two guards, followed by Percy, Kestrel, Grady, and Katrina. The ex Mentor took off the equipment around his body and got in his armor before picking them back up. He activated Eagle Vision, showing a gold line on the floor, with a projection of General Santos heading upstairs.

"He's upstairs. Kestrel, with me. Grady, Katrina, watch our flanks."

They nodded and followed him upstairs, and they see General Santos run inside the furthest hotel room as the guards aimed their weapons at them.

"Get him!" Percy ordered as he and Kestrel charged, Grady and Katrina laying down cover fire for them.

Percy drew his revolver and fired precise shots that dropped several guards dead, while Kestrel got up close and smacked an Atlantean with the butt of her sniper rifle and firing it at close range, penetrating another Atlantean's helmet's visor and putting them down. With the other soldiers taking cover from Grady's SMG, Percy had enough time to go after General Santos. He sprinted toward and kicked down his door, but the general already got away, without giving away his direction via a broken glass window.

"Can't run, pal." he snarled as he looked out the window. General Santos was running through the streets, so Percy jumped onto the next building's rooftop and ran after him, gunfire heading his way. He quickly ran to the edge of the building and jumped, tackling the general to the ground, but now everyone knows he's there.

"Halt!" an Atlantean soldier ordered, raising his Laser Trident and pointing it at Percy, who quickly picked General Santos up and put him between himself and the weapon like he was egging the soldier to try and shoot and risk hurting the general. What Percy didn't know was that another Atlantean soldier was aiming at him from a rooftop behind him with his own Laser Trident, but he was cut down by Kestrel, who sniped one of the other soldiers aiming at Percy with her MSR, giving him the chance to knock General Santos out and run away with him on his shoulder.

"Time to go!" Percy yelled, laser fire trailing behind him. He threw General Santos in the back of a truck and got out of his armor, quickly setting it to attack the Atlanteans chasing him from behind. Meanwhile, Kestrel, Grady, and Katrina ran out of the hotel through the fire exit, Atlanteans in hot pursuit.

"You HAD to leave us..." Kestrel snarled.

"Sorry. Just get in the truck!" Percy told them as the Atlanteans were now shooting at them, one laser grazing Grady's shoulder as they clambered into the truck, Kestrel in the driver's seat with Grady.

"Drive!" Percy ordered as his armor shot at the Atlanteans while he and Katrina kept the still unconscious General Santos inside.

Kestrel managed to hotwire the truck and drive off through the dark roads of London, but the same golden aircraft from Winchester were pursuing them, firing more golden lasers. Percy noticed they looked like the X Wings from Star Wars.

"We have to get back to the Waystation!" Grady said.

"Not with the aircraft in pursuit!" Kestrel retorted, swerving away from some people and turning left.

"We can lose them in the forests!"

"I have an idea!" Percy told them as they dodged more lasers and the aircraft and Atlantean trucks chased them out of the borders of London.

* * *

"ARGH!" Bran roared out in pain as he was being tortured by Lianna, who was impaling him across the body with various knives that weren't even cleaned.

"Now, what were you squabbling about?" Poseidon came into the room, in nothing but a loincloth and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Like hell I'd tell you!" Bran yelled at the sea god, but was silenced when the daughter of Artemis smacked him across the face. Poseidon scoffed and lifted his "grandson"'s face up by the chin to force him to have eye to eye contact.

"You were squabbling about Perseus being alive, weren't you?" he scoffed. "Foolish boy, your father is dead."

What happened next was a spit wad from Bran's mouth to Poseidon's face, infuriating the latter. He impaled the blonde with his trident, stabbing him through the gut. Bran screamed in pain as the sea god tossed him aside, making him hit a wall and further his pain.

"You're pathetic. Accept it. Your father is dead, because he was weak like his mother."

Poseidon cackled and left, leaving Lianna to pull the knives out of Bran's body, the latter whispering to himself,

"I'll soon show you how wrong you really are."

* * *

Golden lasers continue to shoot down at the truck as it swerved through the roads outside of London. The truck suddenly swerves off the road and explodes, unaware that the four had jumped into the deep, dark forests beside the road with their captive. Seeing their mission fulfilled, the golden X-Wing knock offs bug out.

"Everyone okay?" Percy whispered at the others while he stared at the totaled remains of the truck.

"I'm fine." Kestrel groaned, emerging from a nearby bush.

"Where's the general?"

"We got him." they heard Grady's voice as he and Katrina got up with a slowly awakening General Santos, whom Kestrel kicks in the head to maintain his unconsciousness.

"Okay then, are we any close to the Waystation?" Percy asked.

"I think so." Katrina muttered.

"Let's call Clarisse to pick us up."

"How?"

Katrina finally got the idea when she noticed Grady looking at her, his face filled with obvious meaning.

"Oh great." the daughter of Morpheus groaned, knowing what she's supposed to do once again.

* * *

 _Clarisse suddenly found herself in a dark forest she seemed familiar with. She noticed Percy standing there in front of her._

 _"What is this, Prissy?" she asked._

 _"Uh, Clarisse, we kind of got stranded on the way back so we can escape the Atlantean X-Wing rip offs. So, can you pick us up?"_

 _"Fine. Just hang tight. Any interesting landmarks?" she groaned._

 _"A wreckage of a truck on the side of the road. See that, we're near."_

 _The daughter of Ares nodded. "Alright. Stay out of sight. If you hear a griffin cawing, I'm nearby."_

 _"Got it. Thanks, Clarisse."_

* * *

Percy awoke on the cold grass as Katrina pulled her hands away from his head while he sat up to look at the unconscious general.

"So, how do we get info out of him?" he asked the three.

"I could rip his mustache off." Kestrel suggested.

"I could super heat is blood then cool it down again and again." that obviously came from Grady.

"I could give him nightmares." Katrina said.

"Leave it to me. You guys can rest up." Percy told them. "Alright...let's eat up. Anyone still got MRE's?"

* * *

After what felt like an hour, Bran was thrown back into his cell with Artemis with a lot of stab wounds throughout his body.

"Are you okay?" the moon goddess asked.

"I'm fine." he groaned. "Just more wounds..."

He sat up as he tried to apply pressure on one of the more recent wounds.

"I still can't believe they made Lianna do this to you." Artemis spoke sadly. "Yet, I'm surprised you love her."

"I do." Bran sighed. "Even though she tried to kill me when we first met."

The moon goddess sighed and looked through the cell window at the stars. She couldn't see Zoe's constellation.

"So...how's Zoe? I've been told she's living with Bianca and that son of Hermes." she asked him.

"Well, she's fine. Steady relationship with Uncle Luke, great teacher. She taught me how to use a bow. Aunt Bianca taught me about...well, I don't really remember, something about a card game."

Artemis managed a weak smile at the thought that her former Hunters are having a good second chance in life. Bran asked her,

"How are my father's...other friends?"

She sighed and thought about what she should say to him.

"It's complicated, that topic. They're either on Poseidon's side or against him. Whereabouts? Unknown. They could be all around the world right now."

"Has anyone ever tried contacting them?"

"No. Ancient Laws."

Bran sighed. "Of course, the oh so important Ancient Laws. I learned about those from Uncle Luke. Speaking of which, about me and Lianna..."

* * *

Percy awoke to the sound of a griffin cawing. He noticed Kestrel and Katrina fiddling around with some of General Santos's gadgets. Grady stripped said general of his armor and reduced to his light blue boxers. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey guys. Sounds like Clarisse got here." he told them. "Pack up, and get the general."

They packed their things and Percy's armor slung the still unconscious General Santos its shoulder. They walked out to the road and see a shadowy figure of a human being on a lion with bird wings. The figure got closer and...it was Clarisse on a griffin, followed by Chris also on a griffin. Percy waved at them with a goofy grin on his face, but the daughter of Ares was grumbling as they landed.

"Couldn't you get a phone or something?" she asked him.

"Well do you have a phone?" Percy asked back.

"Touche."

"Alright, let's go."

Kestrel hopped on Clarisse's griffin and Percy wore his armor again. He climbed on the same Griffin while Grady and Katrina rode with Chris. His griffin picked the near nude general up with those powerful claws and they flew away back to the Waystation.

* * *

Elise and Tyson drove back to Pike National Forest. Well, Elise is the one driving while Tyson kept all the rations and carcasses intact (for Maxwell the drakon). Since the cargo was pretty heavy, they moved slowly. The cyclops was somehow having a decent time when the truck came to a screeching halt. Elise saw a woman in a black cloak limping on the road. She quickly climbed out of the truck to help her.

"Are you okay?" Elise asked, and the woman nodded in reply, until the raven haired young woman pulled the hood of the cloak. The woman is revealed to be a beautiful woman with long black hair similar to Elise, but with a clam for a hairpin, smooth suntan skin, and sea green eyes. Before Elise could say anything, Tyson pulled her out of the way and pointed his club at the cloaked woman.

"Get...away!" he demanded.

"Who's that anyway?" Elise asked.

"Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife."

Elise bawled her fist, a faint dark red glow emanating from it.

* * *

Back at the Waystation, Kestrel, Grady, and Katrina ate some fresh hot bread in silence while Percy and Clarisse interrogated General Santos in the workshop. Ten minutes later, The two walked out, pretty disappointed with themselves.

"Any luck?" Kestrel asked.

"No." Percy grumbled. "I tried everything I can think of."

"And...he didn't budge, just cursed in Portugese." Clarisse added.

"Let me try." Katrina said as she entered the room to see the tied up Atlantean general yelling at her in Portugese. Annoyed, the daughter of Morpheus put her hands on the struggling Santos's head, yelling "SLEEP!"

Instantly, he went to sleep as the others came into the room.

"Wow. Didn't know you can do that." Grady admitted, but Katrina shushed them all and closed her eyes like she was meditating. After a few seconds, General Santos was mumbling incoherent words in his sleep, while Katrina was smirking like she had won an Olympian sized lottery.

"Thank you." she whispered in the general's ear, the latter woke up like he had seen a ghost.

"What?" Santos asked.

"The secret spacehip project is in Portsmouth." Katrina told the others.

"What? No! No!" General Santos yelled out before proceeding to yell more Portugese.

"Grady, Kestrel, deal as much pain as you want on him." Percy ordered, a psychopathic smile on his face and he and Clarisse left the three to their own devices. Didn't take long to hear the Atlantean general scream in agony.


	11. Prelude to Raids and Revolution

**Chapter 11: Prelude to Raids and Revolution**

 **I've considered rewriting this whole thing and have Percy hook up with Asterin instead.**

* * *

"I sure love the sounds of pain." Percy sighed, earning him a weird look from Clarisse.

"Who are you and what happened to the Percy Jackson I used to beat up?" she asked.

"Still here." he said to her, "I just experienced and saw a lot of things: Death, family drama, romance, yadda yadda..."

"You've experienced those before."

"And I have experienced them again...in a different way that changed the way I think about myself..."

"Okay, enough with the wisdom bullcrap. You sound too much like her..." Clarisse spat that last word out with hate.

"Sorry. We should head to Portsmouth now." Percy said.

* * *

Elise couldn't believe she was staring at the wife of the one god she totally wanted to murder at that moment. Tyson was still pointing his club at Amphitrite, who did nothing but look down on the road as if she was ashamed of herself. In the cyclops's mind, she should be.

"Why are you here?" Tyson demanded.

"My husband...he casted me out..." Amphitrite groaned, clutching onto her stomach as if she had suffered a wound. "Please...help me..."

Obviously not believing her, Tyson raised the club and was about to smash the nymph to oblivion.

"Wait!" Elise exclaimed, the mysterious faint glow around her hand dissipating. She walked over to Amphitrite and pulled off her cloak in an attempt to see what she had been clutching.

Turns out, she had been wearing badly damaged green battle armor, wore or held no weapons, and she was applying pressure onto what looked like a stab wound, an ACTUAL stab wound. Elise even used her Eagle Vision to scan for any trails of Atlantean patrols. None.

"She's unarmed, she's bleeding, we have to at least help her." Elise told her cyclops uncle, who just grumbled.

"As if. She's one of them! A general of the Atlanteans!" he said.

"If she was, she could've had an entire platoon ambush us by now!" Elise retorted. "She'd be the bait and we're the prey, but that didn't happen. Besides, if she was given an actual wound just to be convincing, they would've already ambushed us so they can heal her quickly. It's not like the Atlanteans to actually stab their own as a diversion."

Tyson blinked a little. "What?" he asked, making Elise groan.

"I'm trying to say here is that what she's saying is the truth," she said, simplifying her explanation. "Poseidon did cast her out, she's not going to hurt us, and she's hurt as hell."

Amphitrite looked at Elise with genuine eyes of despair and remorse, though she seemed unaware she was looking at her (supposedly) deceased stepson's daughter.

"Let's get you in the truck." Elise offered to the sea nymph as she tried to get Amphitrite in the truck. Tyson just stood there, grumbling and not helping in the slightest, but one predatory glare from Elise convinced him. As he hauled the injured Amphitrite in the back of the truck, and as Elise walked back to the driver's seat, Tyson taught to himself,

'Is it just me, or were her eyes glowing red?'

He shrugged off the thought and climbed in the back of the truck with Amphitrite. Elise drove off back to Pike National Forest.

* * *

"You love her, don't you?" Artemis sighed. Bran merely nodded as they sat in the cell with practically no one else but each other. If Bran had never met Lianna and made out with her twice, he probably would've gotten attracted to the moon goddess then and there. Instead, Bran was in the same cell as his lover's mother, which was awkward.

"Um...yes, I do love her." he confessed. "Is something wrong?"

"She tried to kill you once." she replied. "And she didn't need to be under that...thing's control to try that."

"I guess that's why I got so interested in her." Bran said sheepishly.

"You're an odd male, Brannon, like your father when I first met him." Artemis sighed. "Speaking of your father, is he really still alive?"

"I...I don't know, but I pray it's true."

"I miss your father. Many of us do."

Bran took her words to heart. Artemis sounded dead serious when she said they missed his father. But, even if he knew the answer to the question whether he was alive or not, he wasn't going to tell anyone about the dream.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Bran asked.

"I heard Poseidon had divorced Amphitrite and casted her out." Artemis told him, which shocked the golden haired young man. She continued, "Turns out, since you killed Triton, she no longer wanted to be a part of his conquest to rule two worlds."

"...Two worlds? What do you mean he wanted to rule two worlds?" Bran asked.

"He wanted to rule not just Earth, but also your world, Brannon." Artemis answered sadly.

His eyes widened, his fist clenched. His suspicions were true. Now he REALLY needed to stop Poseidon. Before he could say anything, the sound of clanging metal interrupted their conversation. A fully armored Ares opened the cell and threw a chain at Artemis, which wrapped itself around her like a lasso as he dragged the moon goddess out of the cell, leaving Bran alone in the cell, unable to do anything other than hear Artemis scream in pain. At the very same time, a scantily clad Aphrodite grabbed Bran by the neck and dragged him out as well.

* * *

Elise parked the truck at the edge of the forest. She helped Amphitrite get out of the truck while Tyson passed the rations and carcasses to the freed prisoners, Chuck, and Cherry. She set the nymph down on a rock and pulled water out of one of the canteens from the supply boxes. Elise poured water all over Amphitrite's wound, which healed it somehow.

"Ngh...thank you." Amphitrite groaned. Elise nodded and put the canteen away. She sat next to the supposed Queen of the Seas.

"So, why did Poseidon cast you out?" Elise asked her. "You're his wife, his queen."

"I didn't want to take part in all this any further." Amphitrite answered as she began her explanation. "Poseidon's ambition had cost me my son, Triton. I didn't want to be involved any further so he can let others I care bout die for this whole...intergalactic conquest he's been planning for years."

"Intergalactic?" Elise noted. "He wants to take over worlds other than Earth?"

"I don't know how, but there's this...golden metal sphere. He's using it as an energy source."

Elise cursed. "The Apple of Eden. Of course that metal ball will give him whatever the hell he wants."

"Who are you anyway?" Amphitrite asked this time.

"I'm Elise, the leader of that rowdy band of misfists." she replied, pointing at Tyson feeding Maxwell the drakon, who happily ate some flesh while Chuck was telling stories around a campfire, with Cherry, Ssssam, the Germani, the cyclopes, and all the other old prisoners who escaped Kansas. From the way he was acting, and how much everyone was laughing, it was probably stories about his dad.

"Hmmm. How'd you meet Tyson?"

"He was one of the prisoners I helped in Kansas." Elise said, as-a-matter-of-factly as she looked up at the darkening blue sky. "He's your stepson, right?" she added to the conversation.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Amphitrite's words now carried a tone of suspicion towards the mysterious black haired woman who helped her despite the world's current view on Atlanteans like her. The queen's own black hair billowed in the fresh yet somewhat sinister breeze.

Elise spoke as the her mood began to darken, "I do not like how the wind is blowing suspiciously right now. Makes innocent places such as this seem unsafe. Are you sure you're not working for the Atlanteans anymore?"

"N...No..." Amphitrite's rosy lips quivered like she had been lying. The youngest Jackson child's hands balled into fists again, but before she could even try to strangle the nereid, the latter spoke hastily, "I...I swear on the River Styx I'm not working for the Atlanteans anymore."

Elise heard the sounds of thunder blast through the air, sealing the deal...One...two...three...four...five...nothing happened to Amphitrite. She had been telling the truth, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Amphitrite was being used without knowing it.

"Stay here." Elise suddenly told Amphitrite, who merely gave a curt nod before the twenty one year old princess took off on her own away from the forest.

* * *

Percy noticed that Kestrel didn't exactly like the sound of wheels rolling through a cracked road for far too long, which would explain why she had ear muffs on ten minutes into the trip to Portsmouth. The young clone had her head on his lap as she slept soundly, her brown and white hair flowing down in front of him with a Dragunov sniper rifle in her hands. Meanwhile, Percy noticed Katrina had her pretty, pretty head on Grady's shoulder as they both took a nap like Kestrel. He smiled at the sexual tension between the vampire-like son of Thanatos and the impressive daughter of Morpheus. It reminded him of that day,

* * *

 _22 years ago..._ ** _(_ AN: I'm officially confused at the timeline now)**

 _Perseus Jackson woke up with the feeling of eternal bliss. He let his muscular, well built body rise from the bed as he saw what's essentially a pile of his and Aelin's clothes at the foot of the bed. Percy ruffled his hair, made a goofy grin, and turned his head around to see his beautiful wife still asleep, completely bare underneath the green and silver sheets. He yawned as loud as he could like he was trying to break a workd record for loudest yawn, but all he got was a_ _"Keep it down, you animal." from the still drowsy Aelin._

 _"Admit it, Aelin, you love how much of an animal I am in bed." Percy said with glee._

 _Aelin just groaned and went back to sleep, making the raven haired man laugh a little. That's when he heard a loud knock on the door and an obviously annoyed Lysandra's voice,_

 _"Hey, lovebirds, keep your noise down next time, or at least soundproof your room! I can hear you two doing it in my sleep!"_

* * *

Those were two things he enjoyed doing during those years: doing romantic things with Aelin, and annoy Lysandra as much as possible no matter how many times Aedion objects.

Percy whispered to himself with worry, "I wonder how Aelin's doing now? Hope she didn't remarry...or maybe she should..."

"Hey, we're here." Percy heard Clarisse's voice as he felt the truck come to a stop. He made a silent thanks that he didn't have to worry about his wife right now.

"Are you okay?" he heard Kestrel ask as they all clambered out to observe the base where they'd (theoretically) make more spaceships like their golden X-wings. She looked concerned at Percy, who suddenly became somewhat agitated and a little paranoid.

"A little peachy, but I'll be fine." he assured her as they walked to where Clarisse, Grady, and Katrina were: observing the Atlantean base.

It was much like the prison in Winchester, but more organized. There was one circular metal building right in the center, surrounded by smaller metal buildings that were made for different purposes, from barracks to weapons storage. The whole base was a fortress: one way in, one way out. Thick metal walls surrounded the whole place like a perfect circle, barbed wire strung at the top and several watchtowers dotted the walls every forty fifth degree, so around eight watchtowers with heavy duty weaponry and spotlights, each placed at certain parts of the wall while having equal amounts of space from one another. Behind those walls was a small Atlantean force, heavily armed, backed up by automatons and cyclopes.

This was going to be tricky.

* * *

Elise waited along the side of the road for what felt like hours, but in reality, a mere seven minutes. She had set up an attack plan for pretty much anything the Atlanteans could possibly throw at a wandering platoon of misfits: infantry squads, trucks, even if they sent tanks, Elise knew what to do.

But there was absolutely no sign of any of those threats. Even if they sent aircraft, they weren't stealthy enough, seeing as how their engines roar, as well as the bright gold color on their chassis, an obvious sign that they were coming, and an obvious sign it was yet another work of the Apple of Eden. Just thinking about that godlike hunk of metal made Elise mad, for multiple reasons.

One, it had the power to take away free will like it had done to Lianna. Two, it gave the Atlanteans what they needed to conquer the world. And three, it got her brother captured.

"How can an Apple of Eden end up in the hands of the least favorable option?" Elise grunted and asked herself as she prepared her crossbow.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sound of footsteps. Elise scrambled into the nearby thicket, crossbow in hand and aimed at the source of the sound.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ They were getting louder, making Elise shake and sweat with nervousness as she steadied her weapon, but seeing the three shadows of her would be victims made her even more tense. She kept her finger on the trigger, preparing to take the shot if need be. The shadows grew bigger, and bigger, until their shape became human...humans holding tridents.

Atlantean soldiers.

Elise pulled the trigger and her bolt cut through the air, striking one soldier in the throat. With the other figures distracted, Elise put away her crossbow and brought out her tomahawk, running towards her targets. Elise swung once she was close enough, slashing one soldier across the neck, letting his blood fly and plunging her hidden blade into the last one.

That was three dead Atlantean soldiers.

 _BOOM!_

Elise felt immense pain from the right half of her body as she tumbled into the air, back down to the dirt, and into the bushes, her tomahawk parted from her fingers mid flight. She groaned in pain while she laid in the grass, feeling the ground shake to the sound of a large vehicle rolling its wheels on the road.

It was a tank. An actual, German Tiger tank was rolling towards the direction of the forest.

Elise felt something burn in her spine...it was heat...

and she felt that heat become something...sinister.

* * *

Percy was used to what he was going to do next: donning an Atlantean officer's outfit. As usual, it fit him, and while he put his helmet on, he heard Kestrel grumbling something along the lines of " _Why this again?"_. He turned around and saw her toss away the Atlantean soldier's outfit she was given. Percy asked her,

"Are you okay?"

Kestrel turned to him with her heterochromatic eyes blazing with worry. "I should be asking you that." she spoke nonchalantly as she continued to speak. "Back when we were in the truck, you were shaking about something, like you were afraid."

Percy sighed at her curiosity but gave in anyway and, in a sad tone, began to explain.

"I've always dreamed of coming back home to Terrasen, to be with my wife and my kids. With what I've become for the sake of surviving my supposed death, I feel like a monster, something less than human. What if I come back...and she sees what I've become...?"

She tilted her head to the side, letting her brown and white hair flow to that same side, speaking, "I've only heard this once but...isn't love the most powerful force?"

He sighed again, his tone shifting to utter annoyance. "Have you been listening to Aphrodite?"

Kestrel's face morphed into that of an embarrassed little kid with stage fright as she answered with a mere "Yes."

Percy shook his head, arms on his waist like a disappointed parent. He instead told her, "We'll talk about this later. We have spaceships to steal."


	12. Confessions

**Okay, guys, real bad news...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm not going to continue this story anymore. WHY?**

 **I've messed it up. I got too ambitious, thinking I could go with a three part future fic like this, but I probably should've went with the one part only.**

 **NEVER FEAR...**

 **I am rewriting the whole thing, starting from "The Royal Assassin and The Lost Hero", complete with a few changes in respect to some Throne of Glass pairings... I guess...**

 **It will be up on Wattpad under the name "Twist of Fate", and my name there is OlympianFireheart. Be on the look out for it. But, if you enjoyed my PJO/ToG crossover stories, read them anyway.**

 **It pains me to put an end to such a huge project in my work as a writer, but good things like this story must come to an end.**

 **Be on the look out for the rewrite on Wattpad. Will be up soon with some rewritten chapters.**

 **-VelocityRaptor**


End file.
